The Party To End All Party
by Barbara O'Brien
Summary: Authors Note: This is a little story that I came up with along with my writing partner. Be forewarned now, Tim and Alexx are shipped here, as well as Horatio and OFC. Taking a page out of the slash rule book, if you don't like, don't read.Summary: When th
1. Chapter 1

The Party to end all Parties

Disclaimer: I own nothing CSI related or any other characters that are even remotely recognizable. I do however own those that seem new.

Authors Note: This is a little story that I came up with along with my writing partner. Be forewarned now, Tim and Alexx are shipped here, as well as Horatio and OFC. Taking a page out of the slash rule book, if you don't like, don't read.

Author's note #2 : A little background information, Tim and Alexx have four children, Alexander Jonathan(Aj), Timothy James(Tj), Rory and Riley... Horatio has five kids, Pierre, December, Horatio Jr, Aleera , and Azerra. There are some other interesting well known names as well.

Warnings: Language, and some sexual encounters.

Summary: When the parents are away, the children will play.

Chapter One

Tj walked down the stairs, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. It was only a week until the end of school, and he was getting restless. There had to be some way to end the year right, the problem was, he didn't have any idea what that was. He turned in time enough to hear his brother as he barreled down the stairs, pulling on his back pack. Downstairs, he could hear his parents as they talked to each other and Riley and Rory.

" Get a move on it slow poke," Aj said as he pushed past him. " We are going to be late."

" Yeah, well, that won't be anything new," Tj responded lazily. To him, there was just no point to it now.

" It will be if Dad has anything to say about it," Aj returned with a smirk.

" Boys!" they heard their mother call. " Come on, you're going to be late!"

Tj made the last steps and turned to go into the kitchen, facing his parents with a small smile. He saw his Dad as he finished up his coffee, and his Mom as she cleaned up. Riley and Rory were at the breakfast nook, finishing up their cereal.

" Okay, guys," his mom started. " We feel like you have proven yourselves to be responsible , and frankly, you're Dad and I need a vacation..."

" You're going on vacation?" Riley asked as she put her bowl down.

" Yeah, just a little weekend trip," Tim interjected glancing at Tj and Aj. " Nothing big."

" So we are going to be alone? Do you guys think that is wise?" Rory asked doing the same thing.

"What are you tryin' to say , pin head?" Tj asked with a scowl. " I'm as trustworthy as anyone."

" Riiight," Rory quipped as she snorted a short laugh.

"Dad..."

"Alright, you two," Tim said as he put the cup down. " It's only going to be for the weekend and your Aunt Tracie and Uncle Tommy are going to be checking in on you. But I don't think you are going to need it. You guys can handle this ,right?"

"Are you kidding me?" Tj said as his face lit up. Instantly, he had an idea. " I'm perfect for this. Not to mention, I am the oldest."

"Yeah, by three minutes," Aj slipped in.

"Still, oldest," Tj shrugged. "So, where are you off to?"

" Your father has some friends in Vegas,..."

" Ooh Vegas. Don't come home with a new brother or sister," Tj laughed. He noticed the scowl from his father's face and stopped quickly, feeling the color come to his face. " Sorry."

"As I was saying, your father has some friends in Vegas and we decided that it would be good to get away. We'll leave on Friday and be back here by Sunday evening."

"And ," Tim interjected, " this goes without saying, don't do anything stupid. Remember what I do for a living."

" Oh , Dad , you have nothing to worry about," Tj smiled. " everything is going to be fine."

" I trust you, Tj . All of you."

" Your trust is well placed , father," Tj said seriously. " Honestly."

"So, I don't have to remind you of what would happen if you do decide to do something ridiculous?"

"Nope, no need."

Tim glanced at Alexx and shrugged as Tj glanced at his watch then to Aj. The door bell rang and Riley got up with a smile on her face, knowing it was Pierre. She quickly put her bowl in the sink and gave her mother and father a kiss, then bolted for the front door.

"Alright, fellas. I think it's time for you guys to get going. Take it easy on the bikes," Tim reminded. " I 'll see you later tonight."

"Okay, Dad," Tj and Aj said in unison as they made for the doors. Once outside, Tj turned to Aj with a wicked grin. " My life has reached its pinnacle today... Dad is leaving me in charge."

Aj shook his head and said, " I know what you are thinking... and no."

"Come on , Aj, this is going to be great. How often do we get a opportunity to do this?"

Aj shot a look at him , giving him a sigh. He couldn't believe he was going to agree to this, "You know , I'm with you man, but when it all comes crashing down, you're on your own , dude."

"What , no faith? This is going to be a kick ass party."

"Yeah, Dad is going to kick your ass if he finds out."

"Relax, Xander. This is going to be a breeze. We can have a little get together on Friday night and be done by Saturday morning. No harm , no foul."

" How come this feels like a bad eighties movie? I don't know , Speedy. Dad was pretty adamant about what would happen if we did something stupid. And I think this constitutes as stupidity."

" Aw, come on, Aj. Where is your sense of fun? Can you imagine how much play we will get with this party? The chicks. If we pull this off, we will be total boss at school."

" Yeah, meanwhile Rory and Riley will instantly become the only kids in this family," Aj said as he mounted the dirt bike. " Let me give it some thought."

" Whatever , man. You've got until lunch time to tell me if you are in or out. Even , then it ain't gonna matter. This party is on," Tj said as he cranked his bike up with devilish grin. He shot out of the yard with Aj behind him.

In the house, Tim stood at the window, suddenly feeling uneasy, " Lexxi, do you think this is a good idea? I can practically see my son's wheels turning."

" Trust them , Timmy. Everything is going to be alright. It's only one weekend."

" I can tell you this much, if their grubby hands touch my bike , there will be hell to pay."

"Stop being an ass and get work. I'll see you later on," Alexx said as she retreated upstairs. Tim continued to look outside, his mind going through all the possibilities, shaking his head. He had to step out on faith.

"Alright, gather around my cheeky little monkeys, I've got an announcement to make," Tj said humorously as he set his book bag down on the bench. It was lunch time , and he figured this was the best time to get everyone together. He saw as Pierre and Chris came up with Sian and smiled impishly. " I'm getting ready to make your lives so much better."

" What's going on, Tj?" Danny Messer Jr said as he walked up with his sister, Danica.

" You're all invited to the party of all parties," Tj grinned. " Friday night, my place. Seven o'clock."

"Awesome, man," Ron Slater added as he sat down, " A party, man. I'm going to be there."

Tj shook his head as he glanced to his best friend, " Danny, can you score some beer?"

" I think I can get some. How much do you think you need?"

" How many people are coming?" came the question from Sian.

" Are you inviting Seniors?" a voice cried out.

Tj put his hand up and smiled widely, he felt in his bones that this party was going to be the best ever, " Quiet my friends. This is an open invitation, and Danny, as much as you can get. It's going to be that kinda night."

"Cool, man," Slater snickered. " Party at Speedle's! You're awesome man!"

Tj nodded as he saw Latrell Howard walking through the courtyard, turning to give him a sly grin. He left his friends to catch up to her, a smile riding his face, making his dark brown eyes sparkle somewhat.

"So, you hear about my party?"

"Um, no," Latrell said coyly. " Was I supposed to hear about it?"

"It's only the biggest party of the year. I have a spot saved solely for you."

" I might come through, depends."

"On?" Tj asked with an raised eyebrow.

"On if I feel like it,"she returned with a big smile. "See you later, Tim."

Tj waved to her as she ascended the stairs, and watched her go inside the building. He felt Danny come to his side and turned quickly, walking back to the bench, just before the bell rang.

"Hey, man. You diggin Latrelle?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Maybe. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, she's hot. But I think you might have some competition."

"Competition, I can handle. Can you handle the responsibility that has been put on you? You are essentially the party, Danny."

"Relax , Speedy. I've got it under control. My old man has some contacts, I'll see if I can rifle through his numbers."

"Cool. But this goes without saying, don't get caught."

"Don't worry, man. This party will be the shit," Danny said as he grabbed his bag. Slater came up to Tj, putting an arm around him, laughing.

"Hey, man, you are going to have an awesome party. I can just feel that shit, man."

"Thanks, Slater. Hey do me a favor," Tj said as he pulled his bag on his shoulder, causing Slater to drop his.

"Anything, man."

" Tell the school."

"Done. Dude this is gonna so rock!" Slater said as he walked away. " See ya round, Tj."

Tj took one look at the vacating courtyard and smiled heavily. He had three days to get this together.

Slater saw them as he walked through the courtyard , passing through to the restroom. Normally , he would be in world history, but he decided to take one of his nature walks and came to the courtyard. His job as proclaimer to the potentially biggest party was one that he took seriously. Taking a detour, he headed straight for the tree, a goofy smile on his face, his long hair getting in his eyes.

Pulling his hair back, he spoke loudly, " Here ye, here ye, I officially announce the news of the hottest party this year."

"What are you talking about, Slater?" December asked as she looked to Madison.

" There is this wicked party this weekend."

"Really? Where?" Aj asked as he looked to Slater. He liked him well enough, but sometimes, he was weird.

"At your house, man. Your brother just invited all of the first lunch period and he sent me to send out the message. Fiesta at Speedle's!"

"No way," Aj said as he closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that his brother was doing this, well, yes he could, but he didn't think he was serious.

" Aj, you're having a party?" December asked as she glanced in awe at him. " You didn't tell me anything about it, were you planning on skipping out on me, one of your best friends?"

" I knew nothing of it. This was my idiot brother's idea,"Aj returned glowering. Deep down inside, he knew that this was a bad idea.

"No matter, people. Party's on for Friday at seven. Be there or be square, man," Slater said as he snickered. " Beer's being provided, bring your own choice of herbal remedies, if you know what I'm sayin' man."

They watched as Slater walked off, his gait loopy. If they didn't know better, they could've sworn that he had partaken of the herbal stuff before class, but they knew that Slater was a good kid. It was his father that was the big question mark.

"Hey, party at the Speedles!" he said loudly at random passer bys. Madison giggled as she turned to December and she looked to Rory.

" So, are you going?" Madison asked with a cocked glance. It reminded December of how her Dad asked questions, his head cocked to the side.

" I'm practically there," December answered as she gave a small smile, thinking of Sebastian. She had started talking to him almost three months ago, and she felt like this was going to be something good for her. The only problem was her father. He couldn't stand the Hamilton name, which was what Sebastian was. She had to tread softly to keep the peace. "Seems like news to you, Rory."

"Huh? ... Oh, I knew about it,"Rory lied with a flip of her dark brown hair. " I was just waiting for Tj to tell everyone."

Aj threw daggers at her, knowing that it was a lie. None of them could've possibly known what their genius of a big brother was thinking. He only hoped that it wasn't going to land him dead. He looked up to see Danica as she passed through the courtyard with Riley. She smiled at him as she pulled her hair behind her ear and then kept walking. Instantly , his mind was far away from TJ's insanity. His heart skipped a few beats at her smile.

The bell rang and he snapped out of it , hearing the voices of the kids as they headed for their classes. He saw as December talked with Madison and Samantha as she joined in along with Cody. They were no doubt already making plans. How could his brother do this?

" You're such a dumb ass, Tj , you know that?" Aj asked as they stood outside beside their bikes. School had just let out and the grounds were overflowing with kids. "Do you know how much shit we can get into if Rory spills that you even mentioned a party?"

"Relax, Xander. It's only going to be a few people," Tj said as a group of people passed.

"Hey, Speedle, party at your place , Friday?"

" Yep, seven sharp, be there!" Tj replied with a huge smile on his face. He then turned back to Aj who was not all too happy.

" Cool man! We are there!" the boy said as he pointed at him and kept walking. When he was out of distance, Tj turned to his brother, seeing the irritation and worry as it grabbed him.

" Aj, you have to start letting things roll off of your back. It's just a small party. Nothing will happen. You'll see."

"Do you even know who you were talking to? A better question would be if you know just how stupid that was. First, you sent Slater out to tell everyone, and I mean he will tell everyone."

"HEY! Party at the Speedle's , man!" Slater said as he walked by a group of people. He flashed the boys two thumbs up as he smiled and kept walking. "Friday , man, seven in the noche!"

"See what I'm sayin'? He is going to invite half of Miami. Now how are you going to handle that genius, if that happens?"

" You think I should tell him to cool it?" Tj asked as he looked back at Slater, talking to a group of girls. He was smiling heavily with raised eyebrows as he eyed them.

" You think?" Aj asked angrily. " I'm serious , Tim. We are already on thin ice with Dad, man. Thanks of course to you as always."

Tj took a bow saying, "Thank you, thank you."

"I'm serious , man. We can get into some serious shit. Don't you ever think about it?"

" No, let me tell you what I'm thinking about. Latrelle Howard. You see how she was digging me? She wants me, and this party will be the bringing together of something beautiful."

" I hope sincerely that you have a will made out," Aj said as he slipped his helmet on. He was irritated enough.

"Hey, Danica will be there, maybe there will be a connection for you to make, you know what I mean?"

Aj glowered at him through the helmet and shook his head, kick starting his bike. The loud rumbling drowned out whatever Tj was trying to say to him and he kicked up the kick stand, taking off quickly. He hated when Tj got something in his head. It never ended well.

TBC

Alright, here's the moment to let me know whatcha think... Be gentle ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Friday afternoon..._

"Alright, kids," Tim said as he loaded the suitcases in the Tahoe, " we've got to be going. I left all the numbers on the counter top. Food's in the freezer, no late nights, and no, absolutely , no friends over."

"Gotcha, Dad," Tj said as he gave a sideways glance to Aj, his smile suddenly turning maniacal to him. For two days, the news of the party circulated through the school, and he was sure it was going to be the blow out of the year. By the end of school today, he had so many confirms ,he lost count. Danny was able to come through with some serious kegs and the food wouldn't be a problem. It was all coming together. " You can trust me."

"I'm counting on it. Just in case, your uncle will be coming over to check on you. Call 911 for emergencies," Tim instructed as Alexx came out with her bag and sunglasses.

" Baby, let them be. They are responsible enough," Alexx said as she came to her first born son and kissed him on the cheek. " You can handle this right?"

" Yep," TJ responded with a smile.

"See, nothing to worry about, Tim. They've got it under control,"Alexx said with a wider smile. " But , I do have to say. Stay out of our room, and no hot tub. You guys can go swimming in the pool, but the hot tub is off limits."

"Okay, mom. Hey, what time does your flight leave?" Tj asked looking at his watch. It was fifteen after six.

"Oh, we should be going now! Girls!" Alexx called , walking to her side of the black SUV. Instantly, Riley and Rory appeared at the door with a wary smile. It had taken all the bribes in the world to get Rory to agree not to talk. "We are leaving now. Listen to your brothers."

"Awww mom, do we have to?" Riley asked , glancing at Tj.

" Yes, you do. And if I hear any different, then there will be trouble," Tim said as he closed the hatch and walking to the front of the truck, facing his children. Something was nagging at him, but he chose to ignore it. There was nothing wrong. " Oh, and I forgot, clean up behind yourselves in the kitchen. And this really goes without saying, DO. NOT. TOUCH . THE . DUCATI."

"Got it," Tj said nodding his head, " DO. NOT. TOUCH. THE . DUCATI."

"Cute," Tim said stepping forward to hug him. " You're the man of the house now, Tj. Keep it in check."

" I will, Dad."

"Alright," Tim said as he extended his hand. Tj took it and shook it steadily. Tim took a look at his watch and exclaimed, " Okay, we really got to go. Remember son, I trust you."

"Alright, dad. I'll be sure to set the house on fire before you come back," Tj quipped. Tim stopped moving and looked at him sideways, causing Tj to put up his hands, "I'm joking Dad."

Tim scowled some as he turned to look to Alexx and she shook her head, "Get in, Tim. Kids, stay safe, and don't let strangers into the house. We will call once we get there."

"Okay!" they said in unison. Tim took another look at his son, certain that there was something going on behind his eyes. He shook it off and got in, starting the truck. Inside, he looked to Alexx and sighed heavily.

"I'm getting that feeling, Lexxi. You know that feeling is never wrong."

"Oh , Speedy, they are going to be fine. We have raised very responsible children. Have faith."

" I have faith that if they screw this up, they won't be very happy campers."

"Just try and concentrate on what we are headed for, a vacation , with no kids, no work. Just us."

Tim raised an eyebrow and started the truck, the connotation of time alone with his wife had finally won out over his doubts, but he couldn't help but feel that something bad was on the horizon. As he pulled out of the drive, he glanced back at his home, hoping that it was still standing when he got back.

"Dad, I can handle it," December said as they ushered Horatio and Kyrie out of the door. " You have a flight that you are going to miss if you don't hurry."

" Why do I get the feeling that we are getting rushed out?" Kyrie asked Horatio as she picked up her bag and handed it to him.

"That's because we are, dear. Something's going on," Horatio returned as he glanced to December. She was just a little to pushy and it gave him pause. "Are you sure that you are going to be alright looking after your sisters and brothers?"

"Fine , Daddy. Honestly, there's nothing to it. Feed, clean, put to bed."

"I love it when you simplify everything, December," Kyrie quipped. " No company. Keep the kids out of the study, and you keep your nose clean."

"Like there's no other way, mom. Go, we will be fine."

Kyrie glanced at Horatio and smiled heavily, " Horry, I think we can trust her."

" Yes, because I know deep down, she knows exactly who her father is, and what he does for a living."

"Yes, Daddy, I know you would kill anyone who came into your house. I know this well. Now,..."

"I'm going to have your Uncle Kit come and check on you. Can't be too careful."

" What, no trust?"

" Trust has to be earned, December. Do I trust you not to burn down the house? Yes. Do I trust you to adhere to our rules..."

"Alright, Horry. Let's get going. I don't want to miss our flight," Kyrie interrupted. She really didn't feel like playing referee to the two of them.

Horatio gave a small smile as he reached to hug December, " I trust you, Princess. Just be careful."

"I will , Daddy," December responded sweetly as Pierre and the twins came up. Junior was walking his mom to the passenger side of the Hummer.

"Bye Dad, bye Mom," Pierre waved as he glanced down the street to see the black Tahoe pull out. It came to a stop in front of their home, the window coming down.

"H, we have a plane to catch," Tim shouted from the truck.

"We're leaving. You want me up front?"

"Sure, we can use the light bar to get onto the causeway," Tim smirked.

"Speed..."

"What, we need to get there pronto."

"Alright," Horatio said , getting into the Hummer, " December, remember , no company."

"Yes, Daddy."

"We'll call when we get there. Pierre, have your sister's back."

" Yes, sir," Pierre returned dutifully.

"Girls, Junior, listen to your sister and brother."

"Yes, Daddy," they responded in unison.

Horatio smiled and started the Hummer up, and pulled out of the driveway. As he pulled away, he couldn't help but have apprehensions. Kyrie put a comforting hand on his thigh, smiling at him deeply.

"Don't worry , Horry. December's got this under control. Everything's going to be fine. Enjoy yourself." Horatio nodded as he maintained his eyes on the road. Something deep inside was telling him that nothing was going to be okay.

Back on their lawn, December watched the tail lights of the Tahoe disappear down the street and turn. When it was apparent that they weren't coming back, she turned to Pierre with raised eyebrows then to her younger siblings, "Alright, pip squeaks, shower, dinner , bed. In that order."

"December, we can stay up past eight. It's Friday," Aleera said with a pout. " You've got something going on don't you?"

"None of your business, Red. Now go on."

"Can I at least talk to Tiffany?" Azerra asked as she reluctantly moved.

"I don't care what you two do, just stay in your room."

"What are we going to eat?" Junior asked , following them.

"I'm ordering pizza. So get movin'," December demanded as he opened the door, letting them in. Pierre looked at her with a wary expression as he closed the door. He wasn't sure this was a good idea. December watched the three go upstairs and turned to Pierre. "What , Fitzy?"

" I don't think that this is such a wise course of action, De De. What if something happens?"

"Nothing's going to happen, Fitzy. We're only going to be there for a couple of hours. I'm sure the little rugrats can stay out of trouble."

"How are we going to get out? Junior practically becomes my shadow when mom's not around."

"Pierre Fitzgerald, you worry so. I've got just the thing," December said reaching into her bag on the floor. She pulled out a video game and handed it to him, "Junior will be at this for hours. You know how he likes to try and beat the game."

"Cool, where'd you get this?" Pierre asked in awe. All of a sudden, a party wasn't the most prevalent thing on his mind.

"Never mind that, Nimrod. Give it to him after his shower. And then let him be. We'll be back before he even gets to the third level."

Pierre thought about it then shrugged. He was going mostly to see Riley anyway. He was sure that he would be home in less than two hours. " Alright, well, De De, let's get moving.

December grinned and took to the steps, going to her room. She had just the right outfit in mind.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Mom! I'm leaving!" Chris called out as he pulled the door open. He glanced at his watch, seeing the time and started to walk out.

"Wait just a minute, young man. Where do you think you are going?" Barbara asked as she came up behind him, reaching to close the door.

"I'm going to TJ's house. I'll be back at ten thirty."

" Ten thirty? Ha, try nine thirty," Barbara responded with a dull smile.

"Ma, nine thirty? It's Friday and its almost the summer. What can I possibly get done in two hours?"

Barbara thought about it and dropped her hand. Chris had been wonderful in school and he stayed out of trouble... most of the time. "Okay, are their parents home?"

"Of course they are home, Ma. Relax, I'm just going over to hang."

"Right, I remember the last time you guys just hanged," Barbara expressed with quote gestures. "It took a lot of convincing on both of your father's and even my part to convince Mrs. Weaver not to press charges."

"I promise, Ma, nothing's gonna happen,"Chris responded giving his mother his best innocent look.

"Gah, you look like your father when you do that. Alright, ten thirty."

"Make it twelve?"

"Make it back. At. Ten. Thirty, "Barbara countered. " Not a second longer."

"Buzzkill," he quipped with a short laugh. He bent to kiss her on the cheek and smiled deeply. He was on the verge of the biggest party ever.

"Be happy you are going out tonight, and not babysitting."

"Believe me, I am,"Chris said as he opened the door. " Bye mom!"

Barbara watched him get in his car and drove off, giving him a short wave. She trusted him to do the right thing.

Tj glanced around the living room, making sure that everything that was valuable was put away. He'd even brought down his stereo from his room, just so they wouldn't have to use his Dad's , even though, it was far more superior than his. Aj walked from the direction of the library , a nervous smile on his face as Rory and Riley came out of the kitchen. They all looked at each other with smiles as they heard cars pulling up and chatter as they came to the door. Just as the door bell sounded, the phone rang in the kitchen. Tj grabbed it as the door bell began to chime incessantly and the chanting began at the door.

"Let us in! Let us in!"

Tj depressed the button, speaking quickly, "Hello?"

"Tj... son, is that the door bell?" Tim asked , the worry deep in his tone.

"Uh, no Dad..."

"What is all that noise? Tj..."

"It's a movie , Dad. I turned on the surround sound."

"Turn it down, Tj. You know Mrs. Ramsey can't stand a lot of noise."

"Yes, sir. Whatcha need?" Tj asked , gaining his confidence. The chanting had grown and he walked into the living room.

" Your mother swears she left the iron on in our room. Go turn it off, and come right out."

"Okay, Dad. Anything else?" Tj asked as the banging got louder.

"No,... Tj, are you sure nothing's going on?"

"Positive , Dad. Don't be so paranoid."

"So, is it good?"

"Huh?"

"The movie, is it good?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Um , yeah, I-it's f-fantastic! Love it, two thumbs way up," Tj stuttered slightly. He instantly closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead. How dumb could he be?

"Oh, alright. Well, we are getting ready to take off. I'll call you when we get to Vegas."

"Alright, Dad. Have a safe trip."

"Alright," Tim said as he sighed heavily, "bye."

"Bye,"Tj said as he glanced up to see Aj coming in. He hung up the phone and looked to the door as Riley answered. " No turning back, my friend."

"No turning back," Aj said defeated as he saw four kegs coming up the lawn with Danny brining up the rear and half of Antioch High with him. He grinned at the two brothers, as he gestured to the corner table.

"Gentlemen, paradise has arrived."

The kids behind him swarmed in and the music started blasting instantly. Tj gave Danny a shake as he turned to survey the room filling, the party instantly jumping a gear. He looked to the door to see Sian and Danica along with Sebastian Hamilton. Chris entered a second later, his eyes instantly transfixed with Sian. A few others passed through and he bobbed his head to the beat of the music. This was going to be off the hook.

"Alright, kiddies, time to head in," December said as she pulled her hair behind her. She had seen the numerous cars that passed on their way to TJ's place, and she was itching to get down there, knowing that Sebastian was waiting.

"But December, it's only eight fifteen, and I'm not sleepy," Azerra said as she stood at the foot of the stairs. "I can't see why we can't stay up. If mom and dad were here..."

"Well, mom and dad aren't here, I am. And what I say goes. Now, it's bed time."

"That's so not fair,"Aleera said as she stomped up the stairs behind Azerra. " I'm telling mom about this."

"You wanna tell, Leera? Go ahead, their numbers are in the kitchen. But remember that when you need a favor."

Aleera let a frustrated sigh out as she finished her trek up the stairs. December smiled wickedly as Pierre appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Junior is throughly involved," Pierre reported.

"Good, let's get going. I've missed almost an hour as it is."

"Should we lock the doors?"

"Are you out of your mind, Fitzy? Of course lock the doors. Make sure you have your key. And remember what we talked about."

"I come home first, make sure that the side door is unlocked."

" Correct. Mom didn't give me my key back before she left."

"Doesn't that kinda speak to how bad this idea is?"

" No, it doesn't ,Pierre. You'll be home before I will, so it's fool proof."

"I don't know, December. This just doesn't feel right, we can get into some serious trouble with this."

"Come off it , Pierre," December said as her anger began to rise. The more she stood there talking to him, the more time she was losing at the party. " Look, you can stay here if you want, I don't care, but I'm going."

"I think that is what I'll do,"Pierre responded as he started to walk off .

"Okay. I'll tell Riley when I see her. She said something about telling you something tonight. Oh, well, I guess you are going to have to wait until tomorrow," December shrugged.

Pierre stopped in his tracks, his heart starting beating irregularly. Riley had something to tell him? He turned quickly to face December, running a stiff hand through his red hair, " You're sure that she had something to tell me?"

"Positive. You don't have to stay long, just get out. There are something's in this life other than school, Fitzy. I want you to enjoy yourself tonight, and have fun! Experience life!"

Pierre smirked lightly as she punched him softly in the arm and then lifted his head as the door bell rang. He looked to December then to the door and then heard the phone ring. December motioned to the phone as Pierre opened the door.

"Hello?" December asked quickly.

"Hey, man, thirteen forty," the voice came from the door as Pierre opened it. December walked towards them, pulling her money out of her pocket.

" December?"Horatio asked, " What's going on ? Was that a pizza guy?"

" Yeah, I ordered out," December returned as she roughly handed him the money. The pizza guy glared at her then shrugged as he turned to leave. " I didn't feel like cooking anything."

" And where did you get the money for this?" Horatio inquired sternly. He knew that December was havoc on a pocket.

" I had a little money saved up. It's no biggie. So, gone two hours and already checking on me? That's gotta be some kind of record."

"It's nothing like that, December. I just wanted to check on you guys. Everything is going well?"

" You just left us not two hours ago, Dad. Yes, everything is fine."

" Good," he sighed heavily. " You would tell me if something was going on , right?"

" But of course, Daddy," she said sweetly. " I hate to disappoint you, but there is absolutely nothing going on."

"Alright, Princess. I was just checking. We should be landing in about four hours. I'll call then, I'm sure you will be up."

"Okay," December said as she glanced at Pierre who was taking three plates up the stairs. " So you'll be calling around , what, one o'clock?"

"That sounds about right. Tell Madison I said hello, I'm sure you will be talking to her before the night is out."

_You have no idea_, December said to herself, " I will. You guys have fun."

"Ok, sweet heart. Talk to you later."

"Alright, Daddy. Bye."

"Bye."

December depressed the button and sighed heavily as she leaned her head against the wall. As if it was a second thought, she depressed the button again and dialed a couple of numbers. She then pulled her cell out and flipped it up to make sure that her phone was on. With the calls forwarded to her cell phone, she could catch the calls and not step foot out of the party. The sounds of his footfalls coming down the stairs, caused her to lift her head, a smile coming on her lips.

"So, everything copesetic?"

"Everything's fine. They are eating. I don't think they will be going anywhere."

"Good. It's getting late. I wanted to be there an hour ago,"December responded as she picked up her bag. " Don't forget, lock up."

"I won't forget. I'll see you in a few."

"Yeah, see ya, Pierre," December said as she opened the door. With a sudden pull the door closed , and Pierre was alone in the foyer.

He struggled with the decision of returning to his bedroom and forgetting about this, and shrugged his shoulders. December was right, he should start to live a little. After fifteen minutes, Pierre opened the door and stepped out, hearing the music as it flowed through the neighborhood. He reached behind the door and locked it, closing it shut quickly. With his mind on Riley, he put his hands in his pockets and walked the sidewalk towards the Speedle house. He would have fun and then some.

Tim sighed heavily as he looked out of the window, seeing the clouds as the moon shined off of them. There was a certain feeling that he couldn't get over, it running through him like a freight train. The conversation with Tj over the phone didn't do much for him except solidify that they had made a very grievous decision. He could practically feel the destruction in his bones.

Alexx turned her head at him, putting an assuring hand on his leg. This had all been her idea, and it was two sided. The first thing she wanted was to take Tim away from Miami to help him relax, and the second thing was to prove to him that their sons were ready to be taken more serious. She could contend that Tj had been a handful, getting into all kinds of trouble, especially with Chris O'Brien, but deep down, she felt that all he needed was the chance.

"Tim, what's bothering you?" she asked quietly.

" I just have this feeling, Lexxi. It's sticking with me. Those boys are up to no good. Let me rephrase, TJ's up to no good."

"Now, Tim, didn't we agree to give them a chance? We haven't even been in the air for more than two hours. Don't you think it's a bit premature to freak out."

" You didn't talk to him, did you?"

" What do you mean?" Alexx asked , taking her hand off of his leg, and sitting up more. Tim's sudden change of tone caused her defensive side to rise. " There's no need to get nasty with this, Speed."

"Oh, no, I'm not getting nasty, Lexxi. It's just that he studdered on the phone."

Alexx looked away, then back to him quickly, " Did you say he studdered?"

"Yeah. He studdered. And you know what that means, right?"

"He's lying," Alexx said as she closed her eyes. The sudden feeling of a headache began to appear , taking root right in the front of her head. " Wait, maybe ..."

" No, Alexx, he studdered, and it was on a simple question."

"Jesus, what have we done?" Alexx asked as she went in her bag for her phone. She quickly dialed Tracie's number, hoping to god that they were home. When she got the answering machine, she left a message and then flipped the phone down. " I can't get Tracie."

"And Tommy's phone is broken. He was getting another one, I didn't get the new number. Who else can we call?"

" Barbara, Anni?"

" I'll try Anni, you try Barbara," Tim said as he grabbed his phone. In his mind he was already making plans for returning to Miami. After a moment, he hung up the cell, coming up short. Anni wasn't home. He looked to Alexx, seeing the obvious disappointment in her eyes as she flipped the phone down.

"Dammit, Tj," she said under her breath. She really needed this vacation. Tim reached out and took her hand and she looked up at him, a small smile coming to her face. He brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it softly. She took in a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh, " I guess, the vacation will have to wait."

" We will take one, after I crucify our son. I just can't help but think he's doing something very stupid at the moment."

"Any ideas?" Alexx asked.

" With Tj, you never know. As soon as we land, I'm going to check on tickets back to Miami."

"Alright," Alexx returned defeated. " I guess I will tell Kyrie and Horatio . Maybe they can stay and have a good time."

" Horry, what's the matter?" Kyrie asked as she saw him drop his head in thought. He was very hesitant on letting December keep the kids, but didn't understand why. For the most part, December was reliable on anything , and she was certainly old enough to do it. But deep down inside, she knew that his fears weren't unfounded.

" It's nothing. I just think that December was not forthcoming with the truth."

"What makes you say that?"Kyrie asked tilting her head slightly.

" Her voice. She was extremely forceful."

"That's how she is, Horry. It doesn't necessarily say anything. She's just like me," Kyrie said with a smile.

"And how were you when you were her age?" Horatio asked as he turned to her, his blue eyes cloudy with questions.

Kyrie closed her eyes, her memories flashing before her and then jolting up quickly, "Shit!"

"Exactly," Horatio said as he glanced up to see Alexx approaching. When she got to them they all spoke at the same time.

"We're going back."

With that understanding, Alexx returned to her seat, "Tim, we're going back. All of us."

Tim nodded and turned back to look out the window. Tj had better hoped that his feelings were wrong.

"Go, go , go , go!" the crowd was saying as Tj took the tube to the keg and opened his mouth . The amber liquid flowed from the tube, cascading into his mouth, the sounds of the urging crowd, pushing him further. He'd only drunk twice before, and both times, he'd come out of it with a monster of a hangover, promising that he would never do it again. But this was a special occasion, how was he to think that his patrons would have fun if he wasn't? He laughed as the beer traveled down his chin, putting the tube down and giving Danny a high five.

Aj walked up on him, a look of devastation hanging around him. Already, tables had been smashed and the kitchen was well on it's way to being demolished, and there was no telling what was going on upstairs, even though it had been barricaded.

"Tj, man, come on! This is getting out of hand," Aj screamed over the music. He glanced to his right to see some people going into the library and shot off before they could get the door closed. He ushered them out and then closed the door, pulling a chair in front of the doors. When he walked away, the same couple moved the chair and opened the door, slipping in. Aj returned to his brother's side as he began to dance wildly. " Tim, you gotta stop this. The place is getting trashed!"

" Where's the fun boy?" Tj asked as he continued to jump up and down. It was very obvious to Aj that he was already drunk.

"Fun boy doesn't want his ass in a sling, although," Aj said surveying the damage, " now I'm working for trying to stay alive."

Tj shook his head at him, as the song changed and more people gathered in the small space, pushing him further out of TJ's hearing. He turned around and began to dance more, pointing to random people, having a ball. Aj struggled to get through the throng of people, turning to walk towards the foyer, where he could see several people engaged in acts that he'd rather not think about. Shaking his head, he opened the door, and walked out side. This had been going on for almost two hours, and didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. He looked down the street to see more people arriving. Looking to the right, he noticed the blue tarp sitting on the ground, and his heart stopped.

"What the? WHERE IS THE BIKE?" Aj screamed as he pushed past several more people, getting to the place where the Ducati should've been. "Oh , MY FUCKING, GOD! Dad is going to sacrifice us!"

"Aj?" came a soft voice from behind him. He could feel a light touch on his back and he swung around , coming face to face with her. It was Danica. " Is everything alright?"

"No, Danica, no everything's not alright," he responded as he dropped the tarp, watching it float to the ground. His life was over , just like that. "Go ahead and pick out the outfit that you are going to wear to my funeral, cause my dad is going to kill me."

"Aj, it can't be that bad," Danica said as she came closer to him. There were some feelings under her touch, and now seemed like a better time than any.

Just as she said that, a streak of yellow passed , it's engine revving hard. Aj dropped his head in defeat as he heard the tires squeal on the asphalt and turned around, going the other way, " There goes my life."

"Hey, that looked like Danny. Isn't that your Dad's Ducati?"

"Yeah," Aj responded in a very low tone. His heart had stopped beating and he hoped that the earth would open and swallow him whole before his dad came home.

" It seems that you would've put the keys up," she remarked absently. Aj turned to give her a scowled glare as the bike passed again, this time , the rider toppling over slightly, making it slide. Aj watched in horror as sparks flew up from the body of the canary yellow bike and the rider standing up , or rather, stumbling up, giving everyone two thumbs. Danica peered at him and exclaimed, " That is Danny!"

Aj stalked past Danny as he stumbled past him, coming to the bike and looking down on it mournfully. He picked it up and saw the black jagged scratch that the slide caused. He was looking his mortality in the face. He walked the bike up the driveway and parked it, the smell of steel burning. He heaved slightly before covering the bike back up.

"Maybe, he won't see it," Danica tried.

Aj narrowed his eyes at her as he snatched the tarp over the bike, " Danica, a blind man could see this! Dammit, TJ!"

Danica walked over to him and grabbed his hand, leading him away from the bike, " Since your life is going to end, make the best of it. Come inside with me."

Aj threw a look at the blue tarp and felt his shoulders slump even more. If he was to die, he sure as hell didn't want to croak before having the time of his life. With a hint of remorse, he squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes. Everything that he felt was coming to the surface. As a small smile appeared on his face, he turned to see Pierre as he walked up, gesturing to him.

"Eienstein, what's up?"

"Nothing, sounds like a heck of a party in there? Is it safe?"

Aj looked to the bike again, a deep sigh coming out, " Riley's in there somewhere."

"Thanks. Hey, have you seen December?"

" No,"Aj returned as more people passed. Just how many people did Slater invite? "If I see her, I'll tell her you are looking for her."

"Thanks, Aj. You say she's in there?" Pierre said as he looked in the direction of the door, many bodies blocking the way.

"Try the kitchen."

"HEY! Awesome , fiesta, man," Slater said as he walked up, his page boy cap on backwards. "Just getting started good? What's up , Danica?"

" Yeah, Slater, it's a thrasher," Aj returned gloweringly.

"Dude, did you see those rubber marks in your drive? Someone took a major ride around the block," Slater said as he looked over to the blue tarp. "Hey, man that thing is smoking."

Aj looked back and saw the smoke coming from the tarp and raced to it, pulling it back. Slater and Pierre got a good look at it, and snickered loudly. Aj turned to them with a menacing look in his eyes, " I don't see what's so damn funny."

"Man, that bike is totally wasted," Slater intoned with a giggle. " Shit, man , it's thrashed. I hate to see the poor bastard that belongs to."

"Aj, your father is going to stroke out, ... and then kill you," Pierre responded as he grinned heavily. "Any last words?"

"I hate you both," Aj said as he covered the bike again and stalked away. Pierre looked at Slater and shrugged, heading for the inside. Slater took the tarp off and looked at it again.

"A fucking tragedy has befallen this poor machine. May you rest in peace," Slater said as he crossed himself. He cover the bike again and made his way into the party. It was as kick ass as he thought it would be.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Warning: Sex involved in this chapter, and language

Chris scanned the room for her, knowing that she was already here. He had seen her come in with Danny and Danica, but had lost track of her as more kids arrived. He pushed through the crowd, finally spotting her dancing with a crowd, her body moving in rhythmic time with the music. All of a sudden, he could imagine her moving under him in the same manner. He continued to watch her, seeing the look of happiness as she moved, and her eyes made contact with his. She continued to move, beckoning him with her finger, a lusty smile riding her face. He gulped hard as he approached, wading through the sea of people. When he got to her, she wrapped her arms around him, and encouraged him to move along with her. She then turned around , her backside rubbing up against him and pushed into him. He closed his eyes as he held her by her waist, feeling the all too familiar feeling of arousal as it snuck up on him. Her body swayed to the music, and his hands began to roam up to her chest , touching her lightly. The feeling erupted her and she turned around, pressing her body against him.

" Hey," he said with a smile as they continued to move, the proximity of them becoming closer.

"Hey back," she said sultrily.

"Um , you want to get a drink?" he asked as the song ended. It was his new favorite.

"Sure, I'm parched."

Chris took her hand and led her to the kitchen, winding through the people. He finally got her in there and grabbed the last two cups just before someone reached for it. Chris smiled as they left and turned back to her , handing the cup to her.

"Looks like a beer run is in the works," he said as he gulped down the cool liquid. He watched as she drank, her throat moving with the swallowing of the beverage. He glanced up to see December as she passed the door way, heading for the living room.

" Yeah, I wonder who's going?"

"One thing's for sure, it aint going to be me, I have other things in mind," he returned as he smiled wickedly at her.

"Care to let me in on it?" Sian asked as she took another swig.

" You are the main attraction," he said as he reached around her and grabbed her ass. "And I can promise that you will love it."

Chris took her hand and led her out of the kitchen, his mind thinking rabid thoughts. He wanted her , and now, he was sure that she would let him have her.

The sounds of the music thumped through the house as December walked through. She spotted him as he stood by the patio door, looking every inch of sex that she knew he was. Her heart got lost in the rhythm of the bass as it rattled through her body. She walked over to him sultrily, keeping her eyes on him. He finally made eye contact with her and smiled, his eyes twinkling as he took a swig out of the red cup. December picked up a cup and put it to her lips, taking in the liquid with a slight scowl. Beer wasn't her favorite, but it would work. She then made her way over to him, purposefully making her walk as sexy as she could. Coming up to him, she could see that it worked.

"So, beautiful, your dad let you come?"

" My dad is not home. They went with the Speedles away for the weekend. What he doesn't know won't hurt him," December responded with a playful smirk. _But he would kill me if he found out, _she thought alternately.

"Oh really ? Alright, then, why don't we go back to your house and see what we can get into?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"Do you want to live to see your twentieth birthday, Sebastian?"

"Why?" he asked with a snicker.

"Because my dad can smell when someone other those that belong in the house has been there. He would crucify me and hunt you down and kill you,"December responded seriously.

" Oh yeah, I forgot what my uncle said about Horatio Caine. Okay, so, let's see what we can get into here?"

"Sounds great, what do you have in mind?"

" How about first, a kiss from you," he said as he took her in his arms.

Seeing his sister in the corner with Sebastian, Pierre knew that no good would come of this, his dad hated the Hamiltons with a passion. Pulling her by her hand, he turned her around, and December glared at him , ready to swing on him.

" De-De, do you know who that is you are kissing?" he asked in disbelief. He knew December had some problems, but he didn't know that she was insane.

"Duh, Brainiac it's Sebastian. We have been seeing each other for some months ,"she said as she narrowed her eyes at him. " Now let me go."

Pierre did as she requested and glanced at him, " I take it you haven't told dad yet?"

"I haven't , and you better not either ,or so help me you'll need to wear a pair of dad's sunglasses," she threatened.

Pierre backed up and shrugged, "Alright, you know what you are doing, but I will advise you to tell him sooner, than later."

"I will," she responded, seeing Riley coming up. She turned to him and pointed into her direction, " You better go see what going on with your girl. I've seen Slater hanging around her."

Looking over to her he could see the smile grazed across her face, " I don't have to worry about Slater. I got it like that De-De."

" Oh so you are the big Romeo now ?" December asked as she felt Sebastian's hand squeeze hers. It was her cue to cut it short.

"No, I just know that Riley and I have a connection together."

" Well, you better connect with her before Slater does," she said as she glanced to Sebastian.

" Hey babe look, the Speedles have a hot tub . You think TJ would mind if we use it?" he asked as Pierre started to walk away from them.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned slightly to see Pierre heading for Riley, then back to him, "What do you have up your sleeves Sebastian?"

"Just you and me in the hot tub. I want to get away from all the people here that way we can be alone," he said, gazing into her eyes.

Going out to the hot tub, December looked into the clear water, practically feeling the warm bubbles cascading over her body. She then thought of something and turned to him with a look of disappointment, "Um, Sebastian, I didn't bring my bathing suit."

"You don't need one, it's just you and I out here. And for god sakes, it's Miami. Bareback is always the way to go,"he answered devilishly. December felt her insides quiver at the sight of his grin.

" Sebastian, I'm not skinny dipping," she said as she shoved at him , " let me go back to my house and get a bathing suit."

"Fine, at least let me drive you there. The quicker you get there the sooner we can get back and have some fun."

December took his hand as they wove through the crowd, passing by the kitchen again. She peeked in and saw Pierre as he talked to Riley. She smiled widely at the sight, happy that her brother was finally getting out. Getting in the car they headed to her house, her mind and heart running with the possibilities.

"Stay here," she said with a wink. Running in, she saw Azerra as she was coming down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. December winced as she thought about her sister's weird sleep habits and inched the door closed.

"Where are you going?" she asked sleepily.

"Just out to the beach for a little while. You go back to sleep."

"Ah, right. You know, Daddy doesn't like for you to be out this late."

"And let me guess, you are going to give him a little illumination on the situation?"

"Depends. What can you offer?" Azerra said with a sly smile. Finally, she had something on her big sister.

"Whatever you want, but you have to keep your promise, or the deal is null in void."

"I will," she returned with a slight giggle. "Don't let Sebastian get too far," she finished as she walked to the room.

December shook her head in genuine shock , trying to figure out how that brat knew anything about Sebastian. Shaking it off, she ran into her room and got what she needed heading back out of the door.

Opening the door to the gold Crossfire, she intoned, " Come on, floor this bitch Sebastian before one-half of terrible twosome decides to get something else out of me."

Sebastian smiled as he put the car in gear and sped up to the Speedles. Pulling up in the driveway, they could see the party had grown since the little time they had been gone. The party was way beyond what TJ had anticipate, but Sebastian was not caring about that . All he wanted was to do what he had planned on doing to December Caine since he met her. To usher her into womanhood.

Going to the back to the hot tub, he quickly got out of his, pants and stripped down to his boxers as December got into her two piece bath suit. They got into the tub, the water instantly warming them, and he reached over and took her in a kiss. Feeling his tongue as it snaked around hers tasting her, he thought, _God she tastes good_. His hands began to caress her breast waiting to see the signs of her resisting , happy to see that there were none.. He kept his hands on her, touching and pinching her breast until they hardened. He heard her moan deeply in her throat and moved back some.

"If you want me to stop,"he said lost in her eyes, "just let me know."

Breathlessly , urged him on, "No ,Sebastian I want more."

With a feral grin, he lifted her hips up to his and began to probe her vagina with his fingers. The sensation sent ripples of pleasure through her and she moved erratically in his touch. She arched her body up to his, whispering in his ear , "Bastian, this is my first time."

"Me too," he lied as he advanced on her more. " Let me love you ."

He pulled her closer listening to her heartbeat wildly. He slowly inched her onto his penis, feeling her sink down on it slowly. He then placed his hand on her hips guiding her movements with his. They moved together in the water, it sloshing with every thrust he gave her, a pleasurable sigh coming from her lips. They both felt her cherry pop and Sebastian saw as she winced in pain but it didn't last. As she fought to contain her desire to yell in pleasure, she now understood the yells that she sometimes heard from her mom's room.

As she got more comfortable with their movements they got more in the rhythm of moving together as one. She felt a flutter in her stomach she didn't know what exactly was happening but it was feeling good to her. The wetness between her legs intensified, and with one more full thrust, she felt him release himself inside of her. Watching the look on her face seeing the pure and unadulterated pleasure that she wore, Sebastian knew that he had did his job. After a moment, they got out of the hot tub and dried off, and then laid together on the lounger for a while. While in her arms, he couldn't help but think of the response he would get when he told his friends that he had the pleasure of taking December Caine.

Pierre walked into the kitchen, hoping that she was in here. His thoughts went to what December had hinted to, and he wondered if it was something she really had to tell him. For months now, he had started to feel different about her, noticing that even the most mundane things that she did was like heaven for him. He surmised that he loved her, but of course, he would never tell her. At least not yet. The sounds of the music pulsated through his body and suddenly his mind was on the destruction that he saw in the kitchen, and around him. Tj had really done it now.

Shaking his head, he saw her as some kids moved out of the kitchen and his heart lit. He saw her smile as she gestured over to her and he pardoned himself through the throngs of kids that were well on their way to being plastered.

"Hey Riles," Pierre said over the heavy baseline of the song blasting out of the speakers, giving her that smile that she loved so much. "So, how is the party going?"

"TJ is gonna be in so much trouble ,"she laughed as she took his hand . " I don't think he even knows half the people at this thing, and they keep showing up."

"Aren't you afraid of what your Dad is going to say when he gets back?"

" We should have this all cleaned up by the time he gets back."

"Um, Riles, I don't think you've thought this out," Pierre returned as he remembered the decimated Ducati. " There are some things that aren't so easily cleaned . You must know, your..."

"Hey, lover birds!" Chris said loudly as the song changed. By his words, it was obvious that he was already drunk. He turned to Pierre, handing him a cup, " Eienstein! Take this. You need to loosen up. It's a party , not a study group."Riley laughed out loud as he shoved the cup in Pierre's hand and bowed to her, "Milady, one for you too."

Pierre took a sip then said, " This is beer."

"Brilliant deduction, Eienstein. I don't think you are ready for the hard stuff. Have fun!" he slurred as he walked away.

Sipping on the beer some more he glanced to Riley seeing as she took a sip of hers as well. The way she wrinkled her nose sent him through the roof as she intoned with a giggle, " This is nasty."

He laughed along with her, taking another sip of the cup , thinking that it wasn't half bad. She then took his hand and guided him out of the kitchen and entering into the living room where bodies were moving lustfully to the slow music that had replaced the tantric dance music. Looking through the room, Riley spotted Samantha and scowled as she took another drink, realizing that the nastiness was gone.

"What in the hell is she doing here?" she asked as looked over to Pierre.

"Slater did a smashing job of inviting."

" Yeah, I guessed he lived up to the responsibility," Riley responded with a hiccup. She all of a sudden felt light on her feet and toppled over Pierre slightly. She giggled incessantly as Pierre took the cup out of her hand and set it down. She frowned as she reached for the cup, falling allover him, " Hey, I was drinking that."

Shaking his head, he felt a little tipsy as well and said slowly, " I think we've both had enough. Wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah, let's go to my room," she said as she lowered her voice to a whisper, " it's quiet there."

"Why are you whispering?" he asked leaning down to her ear.

"I don't know," she replied as she laughed. "Come on, lets go."

Pierre followed her up the stairs, passing through several couples that were enthralled with each other. Coming to her door, he pressed himself up behind her, feeling the heat from her as she turned the knob, letting them in. As soon as he was in, he took in what he saw, actually surprised . Her room wasn't too overly feminine , but at the same time, it was definitely a girls room. He glanced at her night stand and saw his own face staring back at him, making him blush somewhat.

"Cool room," he said as he put his hands in his pockets, feeling kinda uneasy. If Mr. Speedle found him here...

"Fitz, I'm not going to bite," he heard her say as she came closer to him. The alcohol was working on him ,and he took his hands out of his pockets and placed them on her hips. Relishing his touch, she smiled wickedly, "That's better."

Pierre felt his hands drifting down her sides until they came to rest on her ass, and he squeezed it firmly. He saw her smile widen and he brought his hands in front of him, placing them on her shirt, cupping her breast in his hands. Riley felt something flutter in her stomach and didn't know what it was, but it also made her squirmed in her pants, and the sudden desire to rid herself of her clothing over took her.

She closed the door and took his hand, guiding him to the bed ,flipping on the lamp. Looking into his baby blues, she knew it was time to tell him how she felt with the hopes that he felt the same way.

" Fitz, ...Fitz , I like you a lot. I always have I suppose,"she blurted out.

Realizing that he felt the same way, he silently placed a kiss on her lips , it being soft at first, then taking on a fast pace. He slowed down again at the remembrance of seeing December kissing Sebastian and he knew that some girls liked it slow. Taking his hand and placing it on her face he lifted her head and began kissing her with all the love he had for her. Feeling his tongue entangled with hers she let him lead and it felt good to be finally kissing him like this. She had always dreamt of him doing that to her. The feeling rising inside of her, she began to unbuttton his shirt she let her finger trace little patterns on his chest she seeing that there was the beginning of chest hair was starting to grow there.

Pierre felt her hands on his chest and let out a little sigh. This was heaven for him at the moment, and he bent down to her ear, whispering, "I can help you with that." Slowly lifting the shirt off of her he took in her bosom, thinking that they were the perfect size for him. He cupped her breast and begin rubbing them with his hand feeling the buds get harden. Hearing her breathing hard he looked her in the eyes, " Riles I-I want to make love to you. Please let me."

"Anything," she said in haze. Standing up and pulling the rest of their clothes off she laid on the bed and presented herself to him. He came and laid beside her feeling the heat between them and the frantic pace his heart took. Being that it was both of their first time she place his hand on the part of her body where she was feeling the fluttering, guiding his fingers inside her to help her get a little of wetness there.

Pushing his hand in and out of her, he could feel himself get aroused, loving the feeling that it produced. Watching her face to make sure he was not hurting her ,he began to go fast and faster. With her hand on him she kissed him hard and even threw in some tongue action. He felt her wetness , understanding that it was what happened when a girl was ready.

" Riley, do you really want this?" he asked.

" Just stop being like a boy scout for once, Fitz and let's just go all out," she demanded as she gave him one more hard kiss.

Laying back on the bed he felt her weight on his chest as she got on top of him and grind her body into his. Neither one of them knew if they were doing it right but, damn it felt good to them. Riley figured she was ready and eased herself unto him moving with his body. Pierre took her by her waist and guided her movements with him and then she felt something pop inside her, the slight pain running through her.

Pierre saw the pain etched across her face and stopped, "I-I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No , I'm ok," she said with a smile. They didn't notice as the door opened and a pair of crystal blue eyes took in the sight before them. She closed the door to a slither as she watched them finish, her mind giddy with the prospects of telling everyone that she caught Pierre and Riley in the middle of fucking .

Oblivious to her, they continued their love making , and Riley let her voice out with his name on her lips. They didn't see her but was caught up in the act of fulfilling their love making . She felt him enter her one last time and his movements got tantric and within minutes they both spilled themselves into each other, feeling very satisfied.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Tim woke with a start as he felt the tires hit the runway of the airport. Looking to his right, he saw Alexx as she began to rise out her slumber, and then looked to his watch. It was almost twelve thirty back in Miami, and he reached in his pocket to grab his cell phone. He flipped it up irritably, remembering his dream. He had to call them, just to see if everything was alright.

"I'm sorry sir, but we are landing. No cell phones," the attendant said as she passed by. Angrily, he flipped the phone down and positioned himself upright, pulling the pillow from behind him. Alexx rubbed her eyes and turned to him, feeling the explosive anger that rolled off of him and tentatively put a hand on his arm.

"Baby, what's the matter?"

" I don't want you to think that I'm a psycho or something, but I just had a dream. And it wasn't nice."

"A dream? What about?"

"Riley, and she wasn't in her best light," he replied gloweringly.

"Tim, honey, you are just upset. I'm sure that she is fine. She's an angel," Alexx replied soothingly. " You just have to calm down."

"I won't be happy until I get back to Miami," he responded, his tone deadly.

"Well, as soon as we land, we can get red eye tickets back and be at Miami international by six. It's going to be fine, Speedy."

"I sure hope so, Lexxi. For Timothy's sake," he returned as he began to gather his things. Alexx sighed heavily, praying to God that her son hadn't done anything stupid as she heard the captain come on the intercom.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Las Vegas Nevada, please keep your trays in the upright position and your seat belts fastened until we come to a complete stop. I hope you had a pleasant flight and as always, thank you for flying Southern Air..."_

Pierre looked up at Riley as she finished getting dressed, unable to put into words what he was feeling. What had transpired between them was astronomical, yet he still found himself at odds with how he was feeling. Giving her a smile, he beckoned her over to him, holding his hand out.

" That , ... was amazing," he said softly as she sat down next to him on the bed. He looked into her hazel eyes and smiled brightly, caressing her cheek. She nodded and leaned in to him, feeling his heart beat.

"It was wonderful. Thank you for making me feel,..." Riley said as she looked to the door that swung open.

"Riley I-..."Rory said as she saw the both of them sitting on the bed. She could instantly tell that something had taken place here. She narrowed her eyes at her sister and crossed her arms at her chest, " Riley, what is going on in here?"

"Nothing, what do you need?" Riley asked as she parted from him and got up, going to her sister.

" I was just coming up here to tell you that I can't find Tj and the beer is running out. Unless we want a riot on our hands, I think someone is going to have to go and get more."

"None of us are of age, Rory," Riley said as she looked to Pierre who was getting up. "How are we supposed to get some?"

"I don't know, but I do know this. We can't afford for the house to get anymore torn up,"Rory returned as she unfolded her arms. "I'm surprised that no one has called the cops. It's getting a little too out of hand."

"Oh, I think you passed out of hand about three hours ago when your Dad's Ducati was shredded," Pierre piped in.

"WHAT?" they both exclaimed as they turned to him.

" Yeah, the Ducati is thrashed. Danny did it earlier."

"Oh my god, Riley, what are we going to do? Dad is going to kill us."

The sounds of crashing caused them to all turn their heads and then the twins glanced at each other. This was turning into a nightmare.

"Okay, this is what's going to happen," Riley said her words a little slurred.

"Riley, are you drunk?" Rory asked as she peered at her sister. With her eyes wide she grabbed Riley by her arms and shook her, " YES YOU ARE DRUNK! Oh god, oh god oh god."

Pierre got up and grabbed Rory and made her settle down, his head swimming , "Look, Rory, you have to calm down. Please, before I throw up on you."

"UGH, you're drunk too, Pierre? God... Dad is really going to kill us."

"Rory," Riley shouted and winced, " Stop it. Dad isn't going to kill us. We just have to think of something. First, we have to calm the natives. Pierre, see if you can get Sebastian or someone to go with you to the store and get more beer. Rory, you and I have to go and find Tj and Aj. Hopefully by the time the second load of beer runs out, these people will move on."

"You think that will work, Riley?" Rory asked looking between them.

"Yeah, how am I supposed to get to the store?"

The sounds of more crashing alerted them and they turned to each other with Riley saying, " I'll figure it out. But we have to get down there."

Pierre and Rory nodded as they left the room and descended down the stairs. Coming down they heard the music as it poured out of the living room, and more kids as they jammed the foyer. Plastic cups were everywhere along with remnants of food and other trash. Riley looked on the walls , seeing the family pictures turned haphazardly, and some that were even on the floor. Pushing her way through, she scanned the room, looking for anyone of the twins, finding Aj in a corner entangled in Danica's arms, a cup in his hand.

"Alexander Jonathan," she said as she came up to them. He looked up at her with hazy eyes, definitely drunk.

"Riley Alicia," he slurred as Danica laughed. " To what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

" Aj, you're drunk," Rory said coming behind her.

" Brilliant, simply brilliant," he said raising his cup, " I must toast to that."

"Aj, cut it out. Have you seen Tj?" Riley asked, holding her head. It started to swim some as the music pulsated in her brain.

" The master of the house was last seen in the den, at least that was before I had a couple," Aj slurred heavily. " I think he's trying to disappear."

" Does he know about the bike?" Riley asked with her hand on her hip.

"Shhh, nobody needs to know about the bike," he said with a serious look on his face. " Tis tragic."

" You are plastered, Aj," Riley sighed.

"Indeed, I am. But hey, I say, turnabout is fair. I'm going to be dead on Sunday, I should live like I was dying. Dontcha think, Danica?"

Riley ignored him and then turned around, scanning the room. She spotted one of her friends from World History seeing that he looked a little decent. He could easily pass for eighteen. She walked over to him, Pierre trailing her.

" Dane, can I ask you a big favor?" she asked coming to his side. There was a temporary lull in the music, one that Riley was glad for.

"Sure, Riley, anything for you."

"Make a run to the store with Pierre. We have to keep these kids sane until the party dies down."

"Eienstein? Sure, but I don't have a car," Dane said with a grin.

Riley looked to Pierre as he glanced to her , doing a double take, "What?"

" Fitz, your mom left her Lexus, right?"

"Oh, no Riles..."

"What, we need to get to the store, and I have no idea who else to send," Riley said as the music began again, but not before something crashed in the direction of the dining room. She looked in that general area, knowing that her parent's prized possession was in there. "Come on, Pierre. I need your help."

Pierre sighed heavily as he considered it, closing his eyes, " Alright, Riles, but this is the first and last run."

"Thanks!" Riley said as she hugged Pierre first then to Dane. " Alright get a move on it."

She watched as they left out of the house , hearing him as he stood up behind her, " You know, Riley, it will never work. This house is destroyed. And Dad's bike..."

Riley watched as his demeanor dropped considerably and took him into an embrace, " It's going to be alright, Aj."

"Tj always gets us in a bind doesn't he?" AJ sniffled slightly.

"Yeah, now we have to find the prince of chaos. Maybe he can get this under control."

Another sound came from the dining room and Riley turned to go in, stopping at the door frame, covering her mouth, trying to stifle a cry as Aj stumbled behind her. The black piano that had stood there for years lay in splintered pieces. The sounds of laughter came through and Riley felt her blood boil.

"We are so dead," AJ said defeated.

Riley turned to look at him and then back out into the living room. She was determined to find her idiot brother and put an end to this now.

Horatio glanced at his watch as they got off the plane, the air in Vegas cool. He continued to feel a heaviness , one that had not left him for even one moment the way here. There was just something telling him that all was not well in Miami. He walked with a steady purpose to the airline desk, glancing over to Speed and Alexx as they attempted to procure red eyes back to Miami, the obvious worry settling in between the parents. Something so simple as a weekend vacation had suddenly taken on another connotation.

"Sir, may I help you?" the clerk asked sweetly as she looked at them.

Horatio put his bag down and pulled out the tickets for Sunday, " I was wondering if you could give us returning tickets for tonight instead of Sunday?"

" Give me a second, and I can see what I have," she returned as she began typing.

Horatio glanced at Kyrie as she looked at him, giving him a pained smile. In part , this was her doing, and she felt remorse for even thinking that her daughter could handle the responsibility of taking care of things while they were gone. For god sakes, it was only two days, and she couldn't even get through one night. Horatio felt her demeanor and cupped her chin in his hand, his eyes softening.

" Ree, you had no idea that this would happen."

" She's my daughter, Horry. I should know. I trusted her."

" I trusted her as well, and maybe, we are jumping the gun here, but I just want to know. I have to see for myself if things are on the up and up," Horatio said as an alarm went off on his phone. He looked at it and remembered that he was supposed to have called December when he landed. He flipped the phone up and dialed home. The phone rang for several rings, and Horatio was about to hang up when he heard her pick up.

" Hello?" she said loudly. Horatio could hear loud noises in the background.

"December? What's going on?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Dad?" December replied with a certain tone. Horatio could hear several voices and the loud music as it sounded like she was on the move. In a second, the noise was gone and he could hear her clearly, " Dad, what's up?"

" Where are you, December?"

" I- I'm at home. Why?"

" What was all of that? You're not having a party are you?" Horatio asked as he glanced to Kyrie. Certainly she wasn't foolish enough to have a party. At his home.

"No, what makes you say that?"

_"Aww.. Cool man! Check out that donut!_" Horatio heard in the background as well as the sound of a motorcycle racing. " December, just what is going on?"

" Nothing, Dad. Honestly..."

"So you mind telling me why it sounds like a party going on?" Horatio asked sternly as he looked over to Tim, the younger man's demeanor turning deadly.

"I'm out on the beach. Someone's having a kegger of a party," December returned. It wasn't necessarily false, she just chose to leave out the fact that she was in attendance of the kegger.

"Get back in the house, and lock the doors,..."

_"December, babe! You're missing it!" _came a familiar voice. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "December..."

December had to think quick and could think of nothing but hanging up. Horatio pulled the phone back and glared at it as if it was going to start singing , unbelief riding his expression. Kyrie noticed and touched his arm, feeling the anger that was boiling inside.

"Horry?"

"She hung up on me," he returned stonily.

"Okay, sir, I have a flight leaving in about thirty minutes to Miami. Non stop."

" I'll take it," he said as he pulled out his identification.

"Sir, it's coach... It's a downgrade."

"I'll take it," he repeated as he placed his identification down rather roughly. Kyrie sighed heavily as she let his arm go, knowing that it wasn't going to be good when they returned.

"Oh, December, what have you done?" she said to herself.

Sam smirked to herself as she walked downstairs, her mind flashing on what she just saw. All she was doing was looking for a bathroom, not having any success downstairs, it being occupied by a very sick individual. She inadvertently opened the door to see Mr. and Mrs. Goody -two shoes fucking. " I can't wait ," she said as she passed several kids who looked like they were on their last breath. With a grimace she inched her way to the patio, wanting to get some air. The party had turned into a bore really quickly for her ; not one boy had stepped up to her the entire time she was there.

As she slid the glass, she saw yet another pair that she just couldn't stand, Sian Taylor and Chris O'Brien. She watched the intimate moment, wanting the feeling that Sian was getting from Chris, instead of Chris though, it was Pierre she desired. An expression of disgust grabbed her face as she watched him kiss her and her hands going through his dark hair, it was enough to make her gag. Silently, she stood back and listened to them as they continued on, oblivious to her presence.

"Come on ,Sian. Let me prove my love to you," he said softly as he nuzzled her neck.

" I don't think so, Chris . You know my mom would kill me ,and then my dad would go out after you," she laughed.

"I don't think they would mind, they already know we are meant for each other," he replied with a smirk, letting his tongue glide up her neck. He began to suck gently, leaving a red mark there . Not to be outdone , Sian took his hand and let him caressed her breast, a devilish smile appearing on her face. She was in awe of what his hands was doing to them. She sat on his lap taking her mouth and placing it on his neck ,sucking it and leaving a mark there. She furthered the ante by leaving a mark on his chest as well

Sighing heavily, Samantha let her presence be known, " Why don't you get a room? Or, better still, you can go up there with the other geeks."

Chris and Sian looked up at her as she let another frustrated sigh out and then turned and stormed away. They shrugged their shoulders at each other and returned their attention back to the matter at hand. This night would be one that they all remembered.

Riley stormed through the foyer, pushing at the drunk kids as they slouched on the walls and in the middle of the hall. She was seeing red by this time and she was hell bent on finding her brother. Pierre had left with Dane to get more beer so she could start to send the kids home, so it was just her and her siblings, and Aj wasn't really able to catch up , herself not up to par. The only one who was functioning on a even level was , Rory and she was trying to corral the partyers from upstairs.

Walking into the den, she saw Tj entangled with Latrelle Howard his hands roaming over her body liberally. For a spilt second, her memory went to her early experience with Pierre. Shaking her self out of it, she approached him, turning him around violently.

"Hey! I was doing something here!... Oh, Riley, how's it hangin'?" TJ asked as a smile formed on his lips. " I was just doing some person to person exchange."

Riley gave him a pained smile, then acknowledged Latrelle, " Latrelle. Tj, you happen to notice what is going on here?"

" Yeah, the party is a success! I couldn't have asked for anything better," Tj laughed. "Wouldn't you agree?"

" No, Idiot boy, our house is destroyed!"

"Mom and Dad aren't coming home until Sunday. We can clean up tomorrow, that is after I get up."

" You really haven't been paying attention , have you, you ass wipe. The HOUSE IS DESTROYED! Take a look around, dummy," Aj yelled, slurring his words. He was drunk, but he was a pissed drunk.

"A true sign of a party well done," Tj remarked as he looked to Latrelle. Riley walked up on him more, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to the dining room.

" Do you think this is a true sign of a party well done? They fucking trashed mom and dad's favorite thing in the entire world! Do you think that is cool?"

Tj stopped smiling as he saw the pile of wood and keys that used to be his parent's piano, the one that they as their children could never touch, the one that had been in their lives since the beginning, and he wept openly.

"Oh, my ..."

"Yeah, call on God," Aj bit back as he pushed at him.

"Hey, I didn't mean it," Tj pushed back.

" You never mean it, you ass," Aj said as he put his shoulder into TJ's stomach and sent him backwards. When they landed, Aj straddled him and began punching him. "We always get in trouble for what your lame brain ass comes up with. Why can't you be normal!"

Riley ran to them and peeled Aj off of Tj with the help of Latrelle, "TJ, come on, get off of him."

"No, I'm tired of his shit, man. He always gets us in trouble."

Tj got up as they held him, and held his eye, saying, " I never put a gun to your head, you dick. This is free will."

"Free will? We live in the same house you shit face!" Aj bellowed as he lunged forward more. Riley and Latrelle tried to hold him back.

"Hey," Slater said as he came into the room, a confused look on his face. He had passed drunk and was racing towards high now, " Isn't your mom a doctor?"

" Yeah," Riley said as she loosed Aj somewhat, feeling the fight drain out of him. "Why?"

"Where does she keep her bag?"

"Slater, you aren't getting anything from it," Aj said as he regained composure.

"No, no, man. That's not it. I just thought I saw some random dudes going through her stuff in the library. They were eyeing a pretty tight black bag,"Slater said as he smiled, "They must think your mom does the heal thy self thing, if you know what I'm sayin?"

"WHAT?" the three Speedle kids said in unison as they got up. They moved quickly to the library to see three guys rifling through their parents stuff.

"Hey!" called Tj as they looked up. They looked to them then took off running through the door that led to the outside. Tj, Riley , and Aj took off behind them, running at full pace. Neither of them were in great shape to give chase, but they needed to get their parent's things back. The ran together until they saw them part and then looked to each other, parting themselves.

Riley took the skinny one ,noticing he had her father's gun box, and pumped her arms, her heart racing faster than her legs could take her. He led her around the back some, around the pool, trapping him by the hot tub.

" You're trapped, give it up," Riley said as she circled him.

"Not by a long shot, Speedle," the skinny guy said with a smirk as he faked her out and took off again.

" DO I EVEN KNOW YOU?" Riley screamed as she followed him.

Tj took the tall one, heading into the front. He kept his sights on him, seeing that he had his mother's doctor bag and he sped up, almost catching him. Just as he passed the drive and was about to reach him, he turned his head to see the blue tarp on the ground, no sign of the yellow Ducati in sight.

"Holy mother of God," Tj said as he stood there for a split second, he then shook it off and started after the tall one again saying, " I'm so dead."

He could see Aj as he chased the girl, seeing the gleam of a gold picture frame under her arm. The tall one was joined by the skinny one and he saw Riley as she gained on him, closing on him fast. Aj had also caught up with the one that he was chasing and was mere steps from catching her . They began to tire and saw them pull out even more as the three thieves gained a second wind. Riley looked to Tj and then to Aj as she pulled her hair up behind her, tying it into a knot. With no words , she started off again, keeping her eyes on the target. If they didn't get them, then they were truly dead in the water. She looked to either side of her to see her brothers as they continued the chase, which was down the street by this time. As it seemed that they were getting farther and farther away, Riley began to slow, recognizing that they were in deep. There was no way they were going to catch them now.

Then , suddenly, three bodies appeared from nowhere, blocking the would be thieves path, knocking them down. Coming up to them, Riley bent to down at her knees to catch her breath, all the while keeping her eyes on the pile of bodies on the ground. She saw one get up after the other, all three reaching down to gather the stolen items.

" Man, that was so not cool," a familiar voice said as he kicked the tall one, grabbing the doctor's bag. "Shit heads like you give parties like this a bad name."

Riley finally straightened herself to see Slater as he approached with the bag in hand and handed it to Tj. Pierre got up and grabbed the gun box, walking over to her, putting a hand on her back as she breathed in deeply.

" You alright?"

" I- I am fine. Where did you come from?" she asked breathlessly.

"Dane and I were just making it back from the beer run. You realized you ran past my house?"

"Did we?" Riley asked as she looked up the street towards her house which looked like a mad house from this distance. She could hear the loud music as it wafted on the breeze from the Atlantic.

" Yeah, but don't you think you need to be getting back?" Pierre asked, looking at the thieves as they slowly got up.

" I think these three need a lesson," Dane said as he cracked his knuckles. That was the greatest thing of having a line backer on the varsity football team for a friend. " You guys can leave them up to me. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks , Dane," Riley said with a smile.

"No problem, Riley. Awesome party , by the way. See you Monday," Dane replied as he glared at the three manically.

Slater snickered as he started to walk away, "Shit, man ,... I have nothing to say, other than to bite down on something. Hard."

Pierre laughed as he began walking with Riley with Tj and Aj in tow. Getting closer to Pierre's house, Riley glanced at the Lexus in the drive and grabbed hold of his hand. She had seen the damage done to the pristine silver vehicle.

" Oh , Fitz. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to do this."

"It's alright, Riles. I'm sure Mom and Dad won't kill me for it. I'll be indisposed for a while though."

" I think we all will," Tj said as he glanced up at the house. His worse nightmare was coming true, again, as he saw the all too familiar sight of the radio car pull up. Slater did a u turn and started walking the other way. "Slater?"

" Nah uh, man. Five oh... I don't dig five oh. I'll check ya later," he said as he turned to walk backwards. " Speedle... Fantasmic party man! Must do it again!"

" Fitz, what did you do with the beer?" Riley asked as she saw the two officers get out and head to the house.

"Did someone say beer?" Slater asked turning around. " I think I can stay around a little bit longer."

Pierre snickered some as he turned back to Riley, " I put it in the kitchen. Rory was there. I'm sure she found a way to cover."

"Well, let's get down there," AJ said as he sighed. The run did wonders for his state, sobering him up a bit, but he knew that he was still going to pay for it in the morning. All of them were.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

" I don't see Chris anywhere," Sian said as she saw some of the kids starting to dwindle out of the house. It was getting to be apparent that the party was winding down.

" And Danny is non existent. But I told him that when I leave he'd better be close or I was leaving his ass. Who knows what that psycho is doing."

" I know I have to get home," Tyler said as he glanced at his watch. " My mom is going to shoot me."

"What time is it anyway?" Sian asked as she eyed the room, seeing nothing but drunk kids. This sure was a blow out party.

" I don't know," Rory said as she came out of the living room, " but I know I'm tired."

"I hate to do this to you, RC , but I gotta go," Sian said as she surveyed the room once more. Not seeing Chris, she moved quickly and made it to the foyer where it had finally cleared somewhat. Glancing into the kitchen , she winced slightly as she saw the keg sitting on the counter top, being raided by still more kids. It seemed like these late bloomers were hell bent on staying. As she opened the door, she was greeted by two of Miami's finest. Looking back, she saw as Rory came up, a nervous smile riding her face.

"Um, what can I do for you guys?" Rory asked as Sian and Danica moved out of the door, the policemen looking after them.

" See you later, Rory," Danica said with a worried look.

" Later, RC," Sian followed as Tyler came next to them. They quickly got in the car and headed out of the neighborhood, memories hanging.

The officers watched as they drove off and then turned their attention back to Rory, who spotted Riley and her brothers coming up the drive. When they got there, Pierre glanced at the officers and nodded as he walked in unassumingly.

"We got several calls about noise," one officer said as he glanced to his partner. Tj saw the name tag and smiled slightly. He had met officer Everheart when he went to the office with his Dad.

" Julius?" Tj asked as he tried to put on his best face. He was still impaired beyond belief.

" Tj? Do you live here?" Everheart asked as he looked around. From the looks of it, either a hurricane or a tornado came through here and the discarded tarp told him one thing. The yellow bike that his father always drove to work was gone. Shaking his head, he gave a little snort, " Tgee, ..."

" I know Julius, I know. Can you not give me a hard time about this. It's over anyway,"Tj said with a sigh.

" I'll let you off, Tj, but we don't need anymore calls. Got it?"

"Crystal," Tj responded as he glanced to his brother and sisters. "We've got enough trouble to deal with."

" You need help with clearing the property?" Julius asked with a smile as he glanced to his partner who was staring at him with contempt.

" No, we have it , Julius. Just don't tell Dad," Tj said as he surveyed the lawn. That would be his first area of attack, and not to mention finding out where his father's bike was.

"Alright, Speedle. Take care," Julius responded as he turned and walked away. As he was walking , his partner reached out and grabbed him and Julius looked to him with a grin. "What?"

" You just gonna let them walk like that?" Hagen asked with a scowl as he glanced back at the kids, walking in the house. "There are at least a dozen violations on the lawn alone. And I'm sure that there is alcohol in that house, and they had Ron Slater with them. That right there is enough for detainment."

" John, take a pill. Did you see the shape that house was in? It will be a miracle if they get it back together before their parents return. I think they have enough trouble on their hands, no need for us to compound it. They have learned their lesson."

Grumbling, Hagen followed Everheart to the radio car and got in. He couldn't believe that they were passing up a chance to rile some punks. Smiling, Everheart closed the door and fastened his seat belt. "Relax, John, I'm sure we will see some action. The morning's still young."

Azerra awoke with a start, her heart racing. She looked over at the clock on her night stand and saw that it was four thirty. Getting up, she heard something downstairs and quickly went to the door and opened it. Peeking out , she could hear the sounds of the video game that HJ was playing and she shook her head. If he could, he would spend his life playing games.

She walked forward, coming to December's room noticing that the door was still opened. Usually if December was home, her door would be closed tightly. With a smirk, Azerra walked in her big sister room and turned on the light. Standing at the door, she shook her head and crossed her arms, her eyebrow arched. There was nothing special about this room. Not enough to keep it locked up.

"And she's crazy over this?" Azerra asked aloud as flipped the switch. She turned slightly and heard the noise again and stopped dead in her tracks. Her mind raced with what the sound could've been. " Maybe it's Pierre," she dismissed. The sound happened again and Azerra walked forward hesitantly. If it was from Pierre, they could trade barbs for fifteen minutes, but if it was an intruder...

Azerra walked downstairs quickly, keeping her eyes open through the darkness. Hearing the sound coming from the study, she grabbed a candle holder from the foyer and crept slowly to the big cherry wood door, her heart practically jumping out of her throat. If was her brother, she was going to crack him over the head for good measure. She pushed the door open and flipped the switch, seeing a startled intruder as he rifled through her father's things.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get away from my dad's stuff!"

The intruder looked up and Azerra could see that he was no older than Pierre. The caught in the headlights look he gave her also told her that he was an armature. He recovered some what and stood straight up, " Shouldn't you be in bed, little girl?"

"Shouldn't you be somewhere under a rock?" Azerra centered as she raised the candle holder. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"An open front door is open invitation," the boy sneered. "Whatcha gonna do with that, hit me?"

"If you want, I can crack your skull, but I'm going to give you a chance. Put down the stuff and you can walk out of here."

"Azerra," Aleera said sleepily as she walked in, "you know Dad is going to sacrifice you... what is going on in here?"

"Aleera, go call Uncle Eric, see if we can't get some CSIs here," Azerra said as she centered her gaze on the intruder.

"CSI, what is that?" he asked with a sneer.

"Crime scene investigation. You might get away, but they'll dust this room top to bottom, and find your grubbies all over . You'll be in juvie faster than you can spit," Azerra said confidently.

The intruder thought about it and dropped the stuff. He really didn't need to do another stint in juvie, " You win, take this shit."

Azerra watched him as he walked to the door and followed him to the patio. When he was gone, she locked the door and went to check the front door. Satisfied that they were safe, she went back into the study to find Aleera standing stock still. With a smile, she approached her sister. It was very apparent that she was scared.

"Leera, it's alright, he's gone and I locked the doors."

"H-how did he get in?"

"December must've left the patio door unlocked. Boy is she in so much trouble. It's a quarter to five and she still isn't home," Azerra snickered. Finally, the Princess was going to get into some trouble. " Hey, this room is pretty cool."

"Yeah, but let's get out of here. Mom and Dad don't want us in here."

"Mom and Dad aren't here are they? Besides, we can stay until De De comes back. Let's see why they don't want us in here," Azerra said as she put the candle holder down and walked to the center of the room, " I don't see anything worth getting your panties in a wad for."

"Maybe they don't want us in here because they know that you're murder on books," Aleera quipped, a nervous smile coming over her. The door opened and they saw Junior as he peeked his head in, holding a plate with a slice of pizza on it.

"I'm telling," he said simply as he turned and walked out; he still had level two to get to.

"He's such a loser," Azerra responded as her eyes lit on a black bag. She walked over to it and unzipped it, "And B- I-N-G-O was his name oh. Leera, check this out,"Azerra said in awe as she pulled out a tickler.

"What is that?" Aleera asked , the disgust apparent.

"Just confirmation that Mom and Dad are freaks," Azerra said dipping into the bag again and pulling out something else. "Edible panties? Ewwwww... that's gross! And there's more... JC was right, parents are nasty."

"How do you know?" Aleera asked , her blue eyes widening.

"JC told me that she walked in on her parents one night, her dad was tied up and her mother was dressed like a cat. It was horrifying to say the least."

"But , Mom's a college professor for Chrissake," Aleera said shivering at the thought of the items in the bag. " And Dad's the director of the crime lab."

"Well, genius, you tell me why this is in here."

"Oh god," Aleera said, closing her eyes.

"What?"

"I just got a picture of Mom tying Dad up with that stuff on."

"Okay, let's promise not to speak about this, alright?" Azerra said with a slight snicker.

"Promise. I'm going to go upstairs, I don't want to be caught dead in here."

"Well, I'm going to explore more. Who knows what I'm going to find."

Aleera waved her off dismissively , but then thought about it, it would be fun to see what else was in here. " On second thought, why not?"

Azerra winked and started going through her father's desk. This was going to be fun.

Riley looked at the damage as she walked into the house, a tear coming to her eyes. There was so much trash on the floor, she kicked it with every step. There were some stragglers in the house, and Aj and Rory were rounding them up and getting them out. The music had stopped for good this time ,and the house was eerily quiet. Tj was outside, trying to get the front law decent, but it was evident that it wouldn't be decent enough to pass muster . The last she saw of Tj, he was headed around back. Riley then turned her attention to the kitchen, her heart dropping even more. It was a disaster. There was no living through the wrath of her father when he saw this.

"I'm glad your dad is cool with Everhart,"Pierre said softly as he watched her from the door jamb, startling her, " or we would all be on our way to juvie right about now. Can you imagine what my dad would do if that happened?"

They both gave a sigh of relief knowing that for now they were squared with the cops. Riley bent to pick up some broken dishes and then tossed it back down, "Tell me about it."

Riley stood and looked around the kitchen again, feeling the tears coming. Why didn't she stand up to Tj? Her dad would definitely kill them . Beyond the library, the kitchen was his other sanctuary. Picking up the cups and plates that was around the floor she saw Pierre come up to her.

"You need some help in here?" he gestured to the area.

"You think?" she asked helplessly. Taking in the look on her face he could tell that she was beyond herself.

" I'm sorry ,Riley," he said genuinely as he bent to help.

"It's not your fault, we should have never listened to TJ. He always gets us in trouble but, we just keep on following him. We must be retarded or something," Riley said as she looked at the keg. It was almost empty again.

Pierre shook his head and took her into a short embrace, feeling the sadness that took root in her. He let her go and gave her a small smile of assurance. She nodded and then sighed heavily. Looking around the room, they began to place the discarded plates and cups in trash bags. After a while, it seemed that they were getting nowhere, and they decided to finish it up in the morning. Their parents wouldn't be home for another day.

Eyeing the two beers that were left, they took the beers with them as they left the kitchen. Rory and Aj had successfully gotten everyone out of the living room and they were now nowhere to be seen. The alcohol they had earlier had worn off somewhat ,but navigating through the destruction was proving to be hard for them both. Riley glanced in the direction of the dining room, unsure if she really wanted to come back in this house.

Getting to the patio door, Pierre opened it and let her out first. The instant feeling of the cool breeze as it flowed over the Atlantic hit them and Riley grabbed the blanket that was sitting on the lounger. They headed to the edge of the surf, and laid the blanket down, listening to the sounds of the waves crashing around them. The serenity of the moment was wonderful, giving them time to breathe.

After a moment, Pierre cleared his throat, " Riley, are you feeling bad about what we did earlier?" he asked.

" No, Fitz, that was the best part of the evening for me. I wouldn't change what we shared to save my life. It's definitely going to be the only good memory from this day," she said softly, her eyes hanging heavily.

Taking her hand, he held it tightly as she laid against him, feeling the closeness of each other. They took one more sip of the beer before settling in, the sounds of his heart beat lulling her asleep. Pierre kissed her on the head before he felt his own eyes droop and wondered at the feeling of the newly acquired love that flowed between them. This was the best night of his life, and he hated to see it leave. With that thought, he closed his eyes, with thoughts of her on his mind, falling into a peaceful slumber.

Tim got his baggage from the luggage carousel quickly and waited for Alexx's as it followed behind. He glanced at her as she held the cell phone to her ear, waiting for some one to pick up. When they didn't , she snapped the phone shut with an irritated look and sighed heavily. Those kids were in some serious trouble from the looks of Tim. It had been a long evening for them, going to Vegas , then having to turn back around to make it back to Miami before dawn, and it wasn't wearing good on Tim. The only thing that fueled him was the desire to get to his home.

"They aren't answering," she said heavily as she followed Tim off of the concourse. The instant feel of the humidity hit her and caused her to furrow her eyebrows even more. They should've been waking up in Vegas this morning, not walking into unknown territory.

"Of course not," Tim replied as they crossed the street. " I just refuse to believe our children would do something idiotic. I can't ..."

"Well, maybe we are just being paranoid, Tim."

"Yeah, we'll see about that, Alexx ,"Tim said as he started the Tahoe. He looked to the right to see Horatio getting into his Hummer and quickly pulling out. He somehow felt that this was all connected.

The ride back to the house was long, in part because Tim was trying his best to remain calm. He really didn't know what to expect when he pulled up, so he tried not to have expectations about it. Turning on to his street, he saw that Horatio's place was still standing, but noticed the damage done to Kyrie's car as it sat in the drive sideways. That was not a good sign. Tim sighed heavily as Alexx shook her head and dropped it into her hands. What had their kids done?

Tim pulled up to his home slowly, silence running deeply through the cab of the truck as it came into view. The lawn had been decimated and he saw several marks on the grass that looked like someone had just put a motorcycle on it and tore through. The garbage that littered their once green grass was extensive, it covering almost all of the vast lawn and Tim sighed roughly as he pulled the truck in the drive ,looking to his right, seeing him lying on the ground with a large black bag.

Getting out, he walked over to him , forgetting completely about the door to the truck, and watched as the sprinklers shot up, beginning it's daily task of watering the lawn. Tim stood back out of the way, watching the water fall on the trash and his son, noticing him as he began to stir. Tj sat up on his elbows and wiped his face, trying to get his eyes focused. He stumbled back as he saw his father looming over him.

"D-Dad!"

"Timothy," Tim said expressionlessly, " I'm trying to be very calm about this..."

"I- I can explain," he started as he got up quickly, his head swimming. He walked backwards, readying himself to flee his father's probing eyes. " really I can."

" I would love to hear it , son. But right now, I want you to stay right there," Tim glowered as he glanced to the door of the house. The glass storm door had been broken and he felt his temper rise. " Is there anything you want to confess to right now? I mean, you have your chance right now."

"D-Dad..."

"Forget it, Tj. Do. NOT . MOVE," Tim said hard. He glanced to Alexx who just stared at her son in disbelief. Her lawn was destroyed.

"Da..."

"Tj, don't say another word. Not another word."

"But..."

"Tj, what don't you understand, son? Nothing..."

"I.."

"Dammit, Timothy, what did I just say?" Tim exploded. " Silence."

Tj stood still as his parents started for the house, closing his eyes tightly. He could only hope that death would be quick and painless. As he opened them he saw his mother disappear into the house and shook his head.

Tim opened the door and instantly he felt his temper rise several degrees as he took in the destruction. There were several pictures lying on the floor, most of them with out their glass, but all of them destroyed. Walking over the loads of trash, he glanced into the living room, shaking his head, not wanting to go any further, but knowing eventually he would have to. Turning instead, he came into the kitchen and dropped his head, with his eyes closed tightly, putting his hands on his hips.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,"Alexx whispered as she came beside him, " What the hell did they have, a freaking party?"

"Alexx, go get your son," Tim said through clenched teeth. Alexx nodded and departed the decimated kitchen, opening the door slightly.

" Timothy, your father wants you," she said stonily. Tj looked into his mother's eyes as he passed her, seeing not one ounce of compassion in her eyes. He walked steadily as he came into the foyer, seeing for the first time the destruction that was wrought on his home.

"Shit," he said softly.

"What was that, Tj?"

"Nothing ,mom," Tj said with a sigh. Coming into the kitchen, he saw his father , standing very still. The feeling of doom began to fill him as Tim turned to face him, his dark eyes hardening on him.

"Tj,..."

"Dad," Tj said with remorse in his voice. He thought that maybe he could get through this if he played the cool side. "I-I'm speechless. Honestly."

" Tj, don't tell me that you didn't know what was going on? And is that a keg? Have you been drinking? And don't fucking lie to me."

"Tim," Alexx warned as she looked at him, seeing the fury in his eyes.

"Alexx, he needs to tell me, right now, and I meant right damn now. Tj, have you been drinking?"

"Well, Dad, it really depends on what you mean by drinking," Tj answered glibly.

"TJ,..."Alexx warned.

"No, he wants to be a smart guy, let him be one. Tell me, Tj, just what am I thinking right at this moment?"

"Um, that's kinda hard to gage right now, Dad. I mean, you got this..."

"Shut up, Tj,..."

"But Dad, you said..."

"Tj, get the hell out of my sight," Tim said angrily as he stepped up to his son, " No, better yet, come with me. You are going to walk me through it. Then, we are going to have a conversation just about what I should do about this. And ..., where are your sisters and brother?"

"Depends,..."

Tim turned and walked away from him, going into the living room, " Follow."

Alexx glared at Tj and pushed him forward, shaking her head, " Tj,... Never mind. Move."

Tj followed his father in the living room, seeing three bodies as they laid there , motionless. Tj glanced at his father as he glared at him and then back to the bodies, shrugging his shoulders. He couldn't believe that there were still some kids left.

" For your sake, Tj, they better not be dead. Is that Ron Slater's boy?" Tim asked as he looked at a body slumped in his leather couch. Tj peered at him , seeing the page boy and sighed . Slater had crashed on his couch. Tim walked to the first kid and shook him, breathing steadily. " Hey, kid. Get up and get out."

The kid woke quickly and opened his eyes, moving just as quick upon seeing Tim's deadly glare and scrambled to his feet. He made it to the door in seconds flat, bursting through the broken storm door and out of the yard. Tim focused on the next kid, kicking his heel. This guy was harder to wake, but when he did, he made the same motion and was gone . Tim then moved to Slater, pushing him hard on the shoulder, getting him to wake.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, man," Slater said as he squinted some. He rose up, scratching his head and opened his eyes more, snickering, "Oh, shit, I must've passed out. Can't help how the beer and mary jane affect the bod. Hey , Mr. Speedle, Mrs. Speedle. Hey ,did you see the Duke? It's totally..."

"Slater! Just go home," Tj shouted , trying to evade from answering for the Ducati's disappearance.

"Teege,... dude, slammin party, man! It was the party to end all parties, man! Two thumbs way up , man!"Tj glanced at his father, seeing his life flash before his eyes, and feeling his stomach toss. With a sudden movement, he emptied out the contents of his stomach on the floor, as Slater laughed out loud, " A cup of coffee will help that hang over, Tj."

"Slater, go home," Tim stated monotone. Slater looked up at Tim and held up his hands, knowing the ramifications of staying and began to back out.

" Adios, Tj. Feel better , man!"

Alexx handed Tj a towel and then folded her arms around her chest, her anger starting to boil over. Her house had been destroyed and her oldest had a hangover. She glanced around, seeing the door to the library open and then to Tim who followed her gaze, then settling his sights on his son.

"I'll take the library," he said starting to move towards the doors.

"I've got the dining room," Alexx returned sighing hard. She then turned to Tj, " You need to come up with your brother and sisters . Now."

"I have no idea..."

"Now," Alexx said sternly. Tj moved as they separated and started slowly to the patio door, seeing the gleam of something in the sand. In seconds, he heard his mother scream and saw as his father rushed out of the library and into the dining room. He heard her crying and felt his stomach rolling again, threatening to spillover.

"TIMOTHY JAMES SPEEDLE!" Tim bellowed as he came out of the dining room. "What the FUCK happened to my piano?"

"Dad, I can explain,..." TJ said as he saw his mother come out of the dining room, wiping her eyes.

" You are going to do more than explain, sir. Yes , you are,"Tim said as he pushed passed him and took the stairs. Tj looked to his mother, and then bowed, throwing up again. Alexx turned away from him, lifting her arms in the air in defeat. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Tim got upstairs, going to Rory's room first, opening the door to see her fast asleep in her bed. He sighed slightly as for the first time since he arrived in the driveway, his anger slipped. Closing the door, he then turned to go into Riley's room, seeing that she was nowhere to be found. The anger returned instantly as he shut the door and stood there for a moment before going to AJ's room. Putting his hand on the knob, he closed his eyes and opened the door, opening to see his other son's bed empty as well.

"Okay, so we are two and two. Where are those other cheeky brats?" Tim said to himself as he closed AJ's door. He walked down the corridor and came to his room, seeing the trash as it was spread through out the entire length of the hall. He severely hoped that for his children's sake, that his room was left untouched. Opening the door, he saw Aj as he laid on their bed, his hair disheveled beyond belief. He walked over to him and leaned in, smelling the heavy hints of alcohol on his son. He pushed at him gently, watching him move slightly , then pushed a little harder. Then in one final push, he sent him over the edge of the bed, hearing him hit the floor with a thud.

"TJ, Imma kick your ass," Aj responded slowly with menacing tone. "Damn my head hurts..."

"Good morning, Alexander," Tim said as he bent to his eye level. Aj scrambled to get up, and away from his father , his heart and stomach doing flip flops.

"D-D-Dad? How... when..." Aj stammered.

"Not important. Just going over the house. Seems as if you all had a blast. Mind telling me about it?" Tim said somewhat calmly. "And while you're at it, tell me about the drinking. Are you drunk son?"

"I- I..."Aj started as he held his stomach. He bent over and emptied his stomach over his parents bed ,saturating the silk sheets. Aj looked up at his father, a sad expression coming over his face, " I'm sorry , Dad."

"Well , that explains it all," Tim said sarcastically as he threw up his hands, " Get cleaned up and come downstairs. And don't think of running. I will catch you."

"Y-yes sir," Aj responded as he walked to the bathroom. His life was officially over.

Riley woke up suddenly, feeling the sand as it rolled over her softly, the cool breeze chilling her. She glanced up and to her right, seeing him still asleep, and smiled. He looked so peaceful as he slept and she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. He woke slowly, his beautiful blue eyes fluttering as he struggled to keep them open. She put a hand on his chest and held it there, relishing the feeling of his heartbeat under her touch. This was a moment that she wanted to keep forever.

"G'morning," she said with a huge smile.

He sat up slightly and returned it, caressing her hair with his free hand, " Good morning, gorgeous. How are you feeling?"

" Besides the headache, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm good,"he said as he winced slightly ,squinting , " ok, I'm hung over. But the plus of this is that I woke up beside a beautiful woman and not a garbage pail. So , I think the day is getting off to a great start."

He let a small laugh go and she smiled again at him, " I love your laugh. You have to do it more often."

"Well, as long as you are around , Riles, I will. You bring out the best in me."

" I do?"

" Yeah, you do. There has always been something about you, Riley... I just can't explain it," he responded as he gazed into her hazel eyes.

"Maybe, this can help," she returned as she leaned in to kiss him. She parted from him and watched his smile as it grew.

" That helped. Riley..." he said as he glanced at his watch . He then sat up more, looking down towards his house, his mind racing. " It's almost six thirty! She is going to kill me!"

"Pierre? What are you...?" Riley said as he got up quickly, dusting himself off. "Who's going to kill you?"

"December! I was supposed to be letting her in," Pierre returned frantically. " I'm sorry, Riles, I gotta go. I- I'll call you."

"Okay, Fitz," she said as she watched him leave. He turned suddenly and approached her, giving her a quick kiss, then turning and taking off. She put her fingers to her lips where he kissed her and grinned heavily, saying, " I love you, Pierre."

Once he was out of sight, she bent down and picked up the blanket, folding it quickly. In that slight moment, she had forgotten what she was facing back at the house. She could only hope that Tj and Aj had gotten up before her and started cleaning. They had an opportunity to clean up the house and get it decent before their parents came back . As for the piano, she had no idea how she was going to explain that.

She walked up the dune towards the house, her mind solely on her night with Pierre. She almost passed the yellow machine that was sticking in the sand, mere feet from the house. Stopping, she knew exactly what it was. Dropping the blanket, she bent to see the body of the Ducati, seeing the ragged slide mark that extended from one end of the yellow bike to the next. With tears in her eyes, she got up and dusted herself off, feeling her anger rise as well. There was no way they were going to get away with it now.

"How am I going to explain to a mad man how his favorite thing in the world was trashed?" she asked herself as she started back up to the house. Getting to the patio door, she tossed the blanket to the lounger and took a moment to gather herself...

" I swear, these kids," Tim mumbled as he came down the stairs, his head starting to hurt. He glanced out to the Tahoe, seeing that he had left the truck doors open, and stepped out , giving a shot to the broken storm door. " these damn kids."

He walked to the truck , his head down for the majority of the time and slammed the doors closed. He would come back to get the luggage. On his way back up to the door, he did a double take as he spotted the blue tarp lying on the ground where his Ducati should've been. He walked over to it, and picked it up, then slamming it down hard and stalking into the house, "ALEXANDER, RORY, RILEY... TIMOTHY!..."

"Alright ,you idiots, rise and shine. We've got a ..." Riley said as she slid the door open and walked in, coming face to face with her mother, " Mom... when, ... when did you get back?"

"Better question, young lady , is why you are..."

" YOU BETTER HIDE THOSE KIDS," Tim yelled as he stormed into the living room, death, destruction and lunacy in his eyes.

"Tim, what on earth? What are you talking about?" Alexx said as she saw her two other children come in the living room. The side stepped their father and came next to Alexx.

"My bike," he said through clenched teeth. "It's not where I left it," he glanced to his kids as they huddled tightly together, watching him closely, " YOU HAVE EXACTLY TWO SECONDS TO TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK IT IS!"

"Tim, calm down," Alexx said as she tried to approach him, but thought twice of it. Turning to her children she said, " You better start talking."

Tj glanced to Aj who glanced to Rory, who then glanced to Riley who stepped up, "It's out back."

"What did you say?" Tim asked, walking to the patio door.

"I-it's in the back. Let me say, I have no idea how it got there," Riley explained quickly. She tended to talk rapidly when she was afraid. " I mean I woke up on th beach and..."

"You woke up on the beach?" Alexx interrupted as she shot a look to Tim who was still staring out of the patio door. "Tim..."

Tim pushed the patio door open and walked out, his family following. When he came to the bike, he felt an odd sensation take over and he clenched his fist as he saw the huge , ragged slide mark that cut through the body of the bike. He looked up to the sky , then back to his beloved bike, closing his eyes.

"Go to your rooms," he said calmly.

"But, Dad.."

" Go. Now."

"Dad.. I can explain," Tj tried as he moved forward. Riley , on instinct reached out to grab him before he made a stupid mistake, but his shirt pulled away from her.

"Tim, if you value your life, which it doesn't seem that you do, you'd back the hell up and go to your room."

"Dad, I have a perfectly , viable explanation..."

"Tj, back up , son," Tim said as he felt him come closer.

"Dad,..."

The movement was quick and before he knew it, Tim had struck his son on his face open handed, panting hard. He looked up and saw Tj as he stared at him and then turned to go back in the house. Alexx watched him go , then turned to Tim, fire burning in her eyes.

"Kids, go to your rooms," Alexx said as she kept her eyes on Tim who had his head bowed, trying to maintain composure.

"But , Mom,..." Riley said , garnering a glare from her.

" I said , go to your rooms. And I don't want to hear a sound from any of you," she said sternly. They moved silently and Alexx approached Tim apprehensively, "Is it safe, or are you going to hit me too?"

" Alexx,..."

"Tim, that was rather uncalled for. I can understand that you are upset, hell, I'm on fire, but to hit Tj?"

" I trusted them, Alexx. But I trusted Tj the most. He is the oldest. I just over reacted. But have you seen my bike? It's trash..."

"Tim," she said as she laid a pensive hand on his shoulder, it automatically calming him, " take a moment, go for a walk, do something. But you know you can't talk to your kids until you get a clear mind."

"Clear mind? I'm very far from that," Tim said as he turned to walk back into the house. Everywhere he turned there was nothing but destruction. " What are we going to do about this? Our house is destroyed, destroyed, Alexx. And it's because of those... those.. KIDS!"

"Tim, baby , if you don't stop stressing about this, you are going to stroke out. We will talk about this when you get back."

"Get back? Where am I going?"

"For a walk. Cool down, then we will deal with the brat pack," Alexx said as she grabbed him by the arm. She gestured for him to come into her arms, and she took him in an embrace, holding him tightly. " Everything will work out. You'll get your bike back in order. We can bankrupt the kids' allowances for..."

"Ever..." Tim responded as he took in her comfort. He returned the hug tightly and whispered, "Thank you. Those kids should be thanking God for you. If I was a single parent..."

"Well, thank god you aren't. Now go on, babe."

"Alright," Tim returned giving her a peck on the cheek. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay, I'll try to find a place to start cleaning," she said as she sighed heavily . There was literally no starting point. " Or maybe , I'll go lay down."

"Um, I wouldn't suggest that," Tim mentioned as he turned slightly. " One of our drunken kids had an accident on our bed. Unless you want to clean it..."

"Never mind ," she said as she waved him off, "I'm cleaning."

For the first time since getting home, Tim let a smile grace his face and a small chuckle out, "You want to join me for a walk?"

" Maybe that is a better idea. I think the kids know not to come out of their rooms," Alexx said as she followed Tim out of the door. They would return to handle their business.

Horatio pulled up to the house, his eyes fixated on the yard and house itself. It was still standing , and there were no hints of foul play, so that was a plus. His heart began to return to its normal rhythm as he stopped the Hummer and put it in park. His sole intent was getting inside to find his obedient children, in their beds, asleep. He walked a few paces then stopped , noticing that the Lexus was parked sideways in the other space of the driveway. He then looked to Kyrie, who had gone to inspect her car. The tail light was broken and there was a huge gash from the rear door to the fender and her vanity plate was crushed.

"What the...?" Kyrie expressed almost breathlessly. Her daughter wouldn't see the light of day until she was forty. She felt Horatio come to her side and came to her senses, " She's going to need a twenty four carat gold explanation for this."

"Let's get in there," Horatio said as he looked down to see Tim's yard, decimated. "I severely hope that they had nothing to do with that."

Kyrie shook his head as Horatio unlocked the front door, seeing Azerra and Aleera walking from the study. Azerra wiped her eyes to see her father as she stood stock still, his inquisitive gaze boring through her. Aleera almost bumped into her and she reacted with a grimace.

"Zerra, why did you stop... D- Dad?"

"Care to tell me why you ladies were in there?" Horatio asked , his hands on his hips.

Azerra hesitated slightly, not really wanting to get them in trouble, but then realized that it was better them than her, " There's a very good explanation for this, Daddy."

"Alright, I'm waiting."

"You see, Dad, there was this intruder, he came through the patio door, he was going through your stuff."

"An intruder?" Horatio asked as he glance to his wife who had a mortified expression on her face, "Where is your sister and brothers?"

"Hj is upstairs, but as for Pierre and December, I don't know. The last I saw of her, she was going out with Sebastian Hamilton. I saw his car parked out front last night."

"Hamilton?" Horatio dropped his head, feeling his temper rise. He then gave himself chance to cool down, speaking in a quiet tone, "Zerra, go get your brother and bring him in here."

"On it , Daddy," Zerra said lightly as she moved to the door.

"Oh, and Zerra, don't think you got out of anything."

Azerra's smile dwindled as she opened the door, seeing Pierre as he snuck through the foyer. Closing the door, she went to him with a scowl on her face, " You are in some serious trouble."

"How bad is it?" Pierre asked , sighing deeply. He knew he should've listened to his instincts.

" You remember how he was when I took his sunglasses and let Mr. Boo Bo wear them and they got broken? He's passed pissed."

The door to the study opened and Horatio came out, "Azerra..."

"Here's one, Dad. I'm going to get the other."

"Never mind, come in here with your sister. Pierre..."

"I'm coming ," Pierre said as Kyrie walked out , a glare coming to her face. She passed her children and ascended the stairs silently. He walked in after Azerra, his stomach turning.

Horatio sniffed as he passed, " Son, have you been drinking?"Before he could answer, Pierre felt the bile rise and burn and then emptied out his stomach on to the rug. "I guess I got my answer. Clean that up and then take a seat. We've got some things to talk about."

Pierre nodded as he walked out of the study and Horatio glanced to his daughters, giving them a silent warning; they instantly knew not to move. He then turned to walk out, leaving them in a strained silence. From this moment on , whatever happened next was anybody's guess.

Kyrie tossed the bags on the bed, seething at the loss of a minivacation, " These kids," she said to herself as she changed clothes and refreshed herself. It was going to be a long day. After she finished, she walked into the hallway, hearing foul language coming from Junior's bedroom. She approached the door and opened it, seeing him playing feverishly. Had all of her children lost their minds?

"Junior," she called calmly as she approached him.

"WHAT?" Junior answered angrily as he lost footing on his game. He pressed another button just as the screen went blank. He looked up to see his mother holding the cord to the tv in her hand, not looking very happy.

"I'm going to try and forget that you just raised your voice to me and ask what you were doing playing this? You know that you were forbidden to play this, right?"

"I got it from Pierre," he answered as he dropped his head. Now he knew he would never finish.

"Still , you knew it was forbidden. Go downstairs," Kyrie instructed as Junior slammed the controller down. Kyrie glared at him as if he were crazy, " You better watch your attitude, mister."

"It's not fair! I didn't buy it!" HJ returned his voice rising . Kyrie stepped forward some, her anger building.

"Boy, you better get moving," Kyrie said through clenched teeth. "And don't give me that look!" After he left, she went to the console and took the game out. More evidence against them. Shaking her head, she walked out of her room just to bump into her eldest as she tipped past Junior's door. " Just what do you think you are doing?"

December stopped and glanced up at her, a sheepish smile coming over her, " Mom, what are you doing here?"

" Your father had a feeling everything wasn't on the up and up, and apparently he was right. Just where do you think you are going?"

"To bed."

"Um hmm... and where have you been?" Kyrie asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms at her chest, she wanted to see just how far her daughter was going to take this.

" I, uh, I took a walk on the beach."

"On the beach?"

" Ah, yeah," December responded quickly as she moved towards her door.

" Make a u turn and go downstairs, and join your brothers and sisters in the study."

"Mom, can we not do this right now? I'm bushed."

"What about that did you not understand? Get your ass down there now," Kyrie said, her voice rising several octaves.

December turned and stalked downstairs, her demeanor flipping through anger to hesitation with each step. Getting to the study, she saw her brothers and sisters as they sat on the leather couch, the obvious signs of wariness about them. Each of them had been caught in one way or another.

"Look who I found," Kyrie said as she closed the door behind her.

"Now that everyone is assembled, let's get some answers," Horatio said as he stood behind his desk, noticing the disarray of his belongings. " Who wants to be first to tell us what happened from the moment we left until now?"

"And don't you all start talking at the same time, either. Confusion isn't going to help your position," Kyrie huffed.

Pierre glanced to his siblings and then to his parents, taking in a deep breath, " We didn't obey your rules..."

"Well, that's pretty damned obvious , son. Who messed my car up?" Kyrie exclaimed loudly as she focused her attention to her daughter.

"Why are you looking at me? I didn't do it," December returned haughtily.

" I did," Pierre interjected sullenly. The gasps from everyone was heard clearly as he looked up to his family, the surprise evident. " I took the car to make a store run for Riley. The party was getting out of hand, I had to do something."

"Pierre," Horatio responded disbelieving.

"Good, Pierre trashed the car, can I go now?"

" December, sit down and shut up," Kyrie growled as she focused her attention on Pierre. " Pierre, you are going to have to pay for this. No allowance for four months. And because you went to a party without our permission, you come home directly from school and get on your homework, no tv, no video games, no phone, and no going over to the Speedles. I think you had your fun for the summer."

"For the summer, but Mom..."

"Son, I think you better watch it. You are getting it light," Horatio said as he set his gaze on him. " Go upstairs and change. You are going to help them clean up."Pierre nodded silently as he moved and left the room in a hushed state, " Now, you young lady. What's this I hear about you and Sebastian Hamilton?"

"Let me take a guess as to how you knew," December responded as she shot daggers at Azerra.

" It doesn't matter how I know, what matters is that you walked right over my wishes for you not to see him. He's a Hamilton, he doesn't care about you."

" He's not like his Uncle. He really loves me."

"Sure. December, I forbid you to see him ever again," Horatio intoned gravely.

" You know what, you can forbid all you want. I don't have to listen to you. You're not my father!" December yelled as she tore out of the study.

"December!" Horatio called out to her, his temper flaring. Kyrie put her hand on his arm and glanced to him.

"I'll go talk to her. You finish here."

Horatio nodded as he turned his fury to his remaining children as Kyrie exited the study, " Aleera, Azerra, you are on punishment for a week. No tv , no phones, no computer."

"But , Dad!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

" You want to make it month? It can easily be done," he glowered.

"No , thanks,"Azerra remarked lowly as she turned to walk out, Aleera followed her as they made their way up the stairs. " Great a week. But it could've been worse."

"Tell me about it,"Aleera said as they passed December's room.

Back in the study, Horatio stood down Junior, his demeanor calming somewhat, " Junior,..."

" I know, no video games for..."

"Two weeks. I'll be up there to get them in a minute. And of course, no television."

"Of course," Junior replied starting out of the door. Horatio stood back, trying to gather himself from what had transpired, his thoughts coming to his eldest daughter. All he wanted was to protect her, but it seemed as if he was pushing her away. Letting a sigh out, he opened the door to the study and walked out, going upstairs. Some repairing needed to be done.

"December, open this door," Kyrie demanded as she pounded on the door. She was livid at the comment her daughter had made about Horatio. He had been more of a father to her than Dante .

The door opened roughly and she stood face to face with her daughter, the tears coming down her face. Kyrie's demeanor softened slightly as she entered the room and closed the door, watching her as she flopped on her bed. She moved closer to her in hopes of understanding her better "What is the meaning of that, December? Horatio has bent over backwards for you in more ways than one. He has been there when no one else has."

" But he's not my father!" December spat, " he's just someone you shacked up with then just happened to marry."

Kyrie's movements were quick, slapping December hard in her face. As soon as she had done it, she pulled back and stepped forward some. December moved away from her, the tears stinging her eyes. Never in all of her life, had she been struck my her mother.

"December, I-I 'm sorry. It's just that , Horatio has done everything he's known how to connect with you. Every time you rebel and say things like that, it hurts him. He wants nothing more than to make sure that you're okay. To protect you."

" Sebastian doesn't have an ulterior motive, mom," December said quietly, " he loves me for me."

"Are you sure about that, baby girl? There are men out there that would do anything to bring your father down, and dating his daughter, is a better reason than any. He's just looking out for you, December. You are his princess, always have been , always will be."

At the sound of his nickname for her, her heart softened and she pulled her mother into a tight embrace. Sometimes, she didn't know how to feel, and it made it worse for everyone else. Pulling away from her, she looked her mother in her eyes, " You have to have faith in that I will do the right thing, mom."

"At this point, December, that faith is shot. But this is a starting point, let's work from here, alright?"

"Okay," December yawned heavily. The night of partying was finally catching up to her.

"By the way, Angel, no tv, no computer, no internet and no phone for a month. And, you are going to bring Sebastian to meet us. Oh, and one more thing..."

" I have to apologize to Daddy."

"Right. And get dressed, you are going to help the Speedle kids clean up, since you guys helped make the mess."

December nodded as her mother left her room and sighed heavily. When she did hit the pillow, whenever that was going to be, she wasn't planning on getting up.

Alexx opened the door to the house, being faced with the destruction and sighed heavily. The walk had done wonders for them both, their anger slowly dissipating . Entering into the house, she turned to look at Tim who had a grimace on his face, gaging his demeanor. When it was obvious that he was somewhat calm, she stood at the stairwell and called up to them.

"Kids, come down!"

Within seconds , the entire brood was down the stairs, standing beside each other. They remained quiet, for fear that their father would lash out again. Tim walked to his kids and looked at them all, remembering how it was when he was a kid. He did some stuff in his day, but nothing as crucial as this. Standing with his hands on his hips, he took a slight glance away from them and then cleared his throat, while Alexx stood behind him, her arms crossed.

"First, I do want to apologize to TJ for earlier. It was uncalled for, and was unproductive," Tim said as he centered his gaze on his first born son.

"It's alright, Dad. I deserved it," TJ responded as he shrugged slightly. He had an hour to think about all that had gone down and he soon began to see that he had taken this , like just about everything else , way too far.

" No one deserves to get hit, Tj. My temper got away from me, and I should've been able to walk away. Now, we have to discuss what went on here. Let's start from the beginning," Tim said as he started walking towards the kitchen. The rest of the family followed him and watched as he stood in the middle of the destruction. " Let's take it room by room. First, who sprung for the beer?"

The kids looked between each other as Tim glanced to Alexx, who took a step up, " It's best you tell the truth now, kids. What's done is done, now is the time to get it out ."

Riley looked to Tj as he stepped forward, " I got it."

"Tj," Riley said through her clenched teeth. Why would he lie to them?

"Timothy, son, you know that it's illegal to buy this stuff," Tim gestured to the keg. " How did you get it?"

" I had some help, but I paid for it,"Tj continued.

Riley and AJ gave each other short glances as her father came up to TJ, " You paid for it? With what money?"

Tj dropped his head suddenly ,trying to think of a way out of it. He didn't want to get his best friend in trouble for something that was all his idea. " I-I had some money saved up."

"So, you are the mastermind of this? How long had you been planning it?" Tim asked , his demeanor remaining calm.

"I just saved up the money for a rainy day, but I didn't plan the party until the day you told us that you were going to Vegas," Tj returned simply.

"And what about you three? Did any of you have a hand in this?" Alexx asked as she stood next to Tim.

"No," Tj interjected as he stood firmly, his siblings looking at him with wide eyes. For once, he was standing up to his responsibility. "This was all me."

" But , you guys participated, right?" Tim asked turning to the remaining kids.

" Yes," they replied in unison.

"Alright," Tim sighed heavily as he took in the destruction of his beloved kitchen. " Here's how it's going down. First, you are going to clean this house, top to bottom. Today. No computers, no phones, no TVS, nothing. When you are through with cleaning up the inside, you are going to move to the outside. Meanwhile, your mother and I will be totaling up the losses. There will be no allowances for awhile, and Tj, Aj, give me the keys to your bikes."The sound of groans were heard from the boys as they dug in their pockets and produced their bike keys. "It's safe to say that the Suzuki motorcycles are out of the picture. Riley and Rory, your computers comes out today, and your trip to the summer camp is out the door."

"But , Dad!" they protested in unison.

" Angels , be glad that is all that I'm doing for you," Tim said as he passed them. "Aj, you will forgo your soccer camp . Everyone will be pitching in their savings to help replace the piano, and as for my motorcycle, Tj you are going to get a job to pay for it. And this alcohol business, I'm shocked and surprised that my children, who know I'm a cop, and who have heard many of your mother's stories of her victims, would even think twice about drinking. But just in case you didn't get the message, you all will be sitting in on one of her interventions. There is another one scheduled for Monday. So, after school, you get down to the lab."

"Is that really wise?" Tj asked , stuffing his hands in his pockets deeper, " I mean, we are minors."

" Exactly my idea. You guys need to see what alcohol really does. As for after school, you will be doubling up on your home work. If the teacher assigns twenty problems, you do fifty. I think all of you have had your fun time. No after school activities, straight home. When you get home, forget you even have a radio , cd player, tv or computer. All of it will be gone."

"Aww come on , dad."

"That's not fair..."

"Dad..."

"I didn't do anything..."

Tim held up his hand, quieting the children instantly, " This is light considering what I was going to do. You can thank your mother for that. Oh, and by the way, you all are grounded for the next three months."

"But , Dad, that's all of summer!" Rory said as she glared at her brothers.

" Correct sweetie. You are going to spend the summer volunteering at the lab, and I stress the word, volunteering. Running papers, picking up trash, you know."

"Grunt work," Aj sighed. The thoughts of having a carefree summer had flown on the wind.

" Yes. Maybe working will teach you all some responsibility and propriety. When you aren't volunteering, you are reading. I will get a list of books that you will read, and give a report on. There will be no idle time on your hands."

The sounds of their frustration were heard as Alexx rolled her eyes, " This is a cake walk, ladies and gents, and your chance to right what you did wrong, and what you did was very wrong. Someone could've gotten hurt or killed. Things could've been stolen,... You guys are really lucky that it turned out the way it did. I have to wonder how many of your friends were here."

"I'm going to give them a call and see," Tim said as he walked out to the kitchen and looked out the broken door. He could see Horatio as he approached with Pierre and December in tow. The look Horatio had on his face mirrored his an hour ago, the blue eyes icy with disappointment.

"Speed, I have two very willing and able helpers," Horatio said as he gestured their way into the house. " They know that they are not to leave here until it's done, isn't that right?"

"Yes, Dad," they both said lackadaisically.

"Good, now, you kids be good. Speed, call me when you guys are through," Horatio said with a grin. " Enjoy this Pierre and December, it's the last you will see of the outside for a while."

Tim nodded his head as Alexx appeared behind him with two black plastic bags, " They are starting in the living room. There is to be no talking."

Pierre and December nodded sullenly and took the bags, walking through all of the trash. Neither of the kids were in a good condition to be cleaning, but they would have to deal. Pierre shot Riley a glance as she looked his way, a small smile coming over her face. If this was the last time she was going to see him for awhile, then she was going to make the best of it.

" What a befitting end to the party of all parties," Pierre quipped out loud as the rest of them began to snicker softly. The sound of Alexx coming in behind them cut them short, and they continued to pick up.

They heard the phone ring and then heard Tim as he walked in the living room, " Sure, Anni you can send Sian over to help. I'm sure she will learn a few things today as well."

The group of kids looked between each other, apparently ,they wouldn't be alone.

End...


End file.
